Positive
by cloudsarefluffy
Summary: You aren't going to be perfect at growing up, and it's guaranteed that you're going to make some mistakes here and there while you're learning the ropes. Dean, ironically, just happened to make one. A big one. Mpreg, alpha/omega
1. Testing It Out

**Author's Note: _**

**I'm not really one for doing mpreg fics or whatever- let alone sitting here and focusing an entire story around it- but I felt that for some reason this was something I wanted to write.**

**It's down to Earth, focusing on the everyday worries of a teenager coming of age in a world that seems a little too big for them, and it seems as though Dean and Cas have a lot of maturing to do in a short amount of time.**

**I guess that I can relate considering I'm going through this dramatic and terrifying process myself- and in two short years (maybe even less than that, really) I'll be going out on my own. That scares me to death.**

**So this fic plays off on those fears and worries about life after the sheltered life of being a minor, and what kind of responsibility comes from learning how to make it own your own.**  
**Also- this focuses on knowing when to admit to your fuck ups, and growing off and up from that admittance.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Positive.

Dean looks again.

Still positive.

He doesn't understand. There's no way.

He takes another.

Still _fucking_ positive.

The omega falls against the counter, hands wavering on the edge of the sink as his knuckles turn white and his body shakes. He was on birth control- this shouldn't have happened.

Dean takes another just to put the smallest part of doubt at ease.

_Still positive._

"_Shit…_" he breathes out, knees giving and body quickly meeting the bathroom floor.

He fucked up big time- no doubts about it. He wasn't supposed to be part of that statistic about pregnant high school omegas, yet here he was. In a bathroom with three positive tests waiting for his eyes to look at again. Dean just looks at the edge of the counter instead, knowing they're up there, knowing what they say. He prefers to remain on the floor, though. He feels much safer letting his weight rest on the ground than his unstable knees.

How is he going to do this? How is he supposed to raise a baby when he's only one himself? Alright- not really, but in the light of the world, barely eighteen is still sort being a minor. He can't get a job now, he can't afford this- how in the fuck is he supposed to manage? Questions flood his mind and cause the air to get knocked out of his lungs, bringing him down to Earth when he thought he might just float off into the void of space.

He's going to have to talk to his doctor now, he's got to find plans for him. Dean needs to find the dad and tell him. He's at least two or three months along, right? There's got to be some night he got a little tipsy and something happened...

He does the next best thing he can think of- he calls his best friend, Benny (Ben, usually) Lafitte.

"Ben?" Dean yells as soon the phone connects through, "Benny, I fucked up."

There's a sigh, "_Dean, you've got to warn a dude before you come screaming into my speaker, man._"

"That's not the point, Ben- I seriously fucked up! I can't wait for that!"

Ben sighs, "_What is it this time, Dean?"_

The omega glances back up at the sink and knows what is lying there on the countertop, what is waiting for him, "Ben- I'm…I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Ben?"

Silence.

"Benny, you there?"

There's a growl over the phone, "_Dean, if you're joking about this I swear to-"_

"I'm not joking you son of a bitch!" Dean hisses into the phone, "I took three damn tests!"

"_Three!?"_ Ben sounds like he's about to have a heart attack.

Dean growls into the phone, "What- you want me to count like that vampire of Sesame Street to make this easier on you?! _One _fuck up-_ ah, ah, ah!_ _Two _fuck ups-_ ah, ah, ah!"_

"_Dean…_"

The omega is on the brink of tears already, "What do you expect me to do right now, Benny? I just found out I'm pregnant and I'm just sitting here on the bathroom flooring watching my life fall apart! I'm on birth control dammit! This_ wasn't_ supposed to fucking happen!"

There's a pause on the other line, "_How far along are you now?"_

"Probably around two or three months…"

"_Does the father know?"_

"I don't even know who the father is, dipshit! It's kind of one thing I'm flippin' shit about!"

Benny makes a grunt over the phone, "_Stop snappin' on me- this isn't my fault and you're acting like it is. Just calm down, take a deep breath, and think."_

The omega gives in to his words, damn betas are always like that, "Alright- I'm sorry… I'm just… _dealing,_ with shit right now."

"_Understandable_." he comments, "_Which reminds me, remember that one party we went to? Around New Years, I think?"_

"I think so? …"

Ben laughs, "_I would suppose you'd have trouble recallin' it, because if I remember correctly you got really plastered at it._"

Dean gives a tight chuckle, "Sounds like the ignorant and irresponsible me."

"_I also remember you and some alpha really hitting it off then. I think you went home with him._"

"You just let me go like that?"

Ben clears his throat, "_To be fair, Dean. He looked really responsible and all that. He had some really weird name and he's part of some really uptight Christian family. I remember you kept complaining about it. He got angry because he said he was named after some angel of some weekday or whatever. You two were just weird together, but in a good way._"

Dean doesn't remember a thing, "Really? … I can't picture him, dude. No face comes into my mind, or names. Shit- is _he_ the father?"

"_I don't know- I'm not the one who had sex here. Just go figure this out, Dean. He's in our grade, I think._"

Dean grits his teeth, "Alright- fine… See you tomorrow…"

Benny hangs up and Dean is left leaning against the wall feeling even worse than before. Of course he'd be drunk when he got pregnant, drunk enough to where he couldn't tell who the father was. Dean rests his head against his legs, breathing in air in an attempt to stop from crying.

It doesn't really work.

He just lets a few tears soak into his pajama pants as he wipes them away from his quickly flushing face with a snort. He pulls himself up, grabbing the tests and shoving them in his jacket pocket as he tries to make it look like he wasn't crying at all. It gives Dean a reason to look at himself in the mirror for a moment.

Could people tell- _know-_ if they looked? Was his scent noticeable? How long would he have till it was obvious? The omega watches as his eyes water again, a few more stray tears working their way down to drip off his chin.

Best way to start the summer vacation,_ ever._

Well- he's just got one more week left of high school and then he's done completely. But now, with the impending knowledge of having a kid, Dean thinks that he's going to have to go back to school with how dumb this stunt he pulled was.

He doesn't even know the fucking father.

Dean wants to slap himself.

"Dean- are you okay?" Dean jumps at his brother's voice, Sam leaning against the door, "You've been in there for almost an hour. Bobby's worried about you."

"I'm fine, Sammy. Just tired is all. Tell Bobby he doesn't need to worry about me right now."

But he should- in fact. Bobby should be trying to murder him right now. If that man found out there's a child forming inside Dean right at this second, he'd lose himself in a fit of parental rage. He always did when Dean did something _extremely_ stupid. This time might take the whole damn cake.

"Alright…" Sam seems to not believe him, but he lets whatever he's doubting go unvoiced, "I'll go tell him. Come out when you're ready."

Dean doesn't think he ever will be.

**…**

School comes awkwardly fast when Dean gets there. His classes fly by in what seems to be minutes- and the omega is a little grateful for it being that way. He wanders about the hallways, trying to figure out how in the fuck he's going to solve this when he walks into someone. Or- someone walks into him.

"Watch where you're going, buddy-"

"Dean?"

The omega blinks, looking up from where he had glanced down to somehow make sure no damage came to the child- he's screwed already, "How do you know my name? …"

The guy before him blinks his pristine azure eyes before speaking quietly, "I believe we met at a New Years party- about three months ago? I'm not surprised you don't remember, you were… heavily intoxicated."

"Shit…" Dean murmurs, rubbing his neck awkwardly as his skin heats, "Yeah- um… Look, I need to talk to you about that…"

"Is there something wrong?"

Dean bites his lip, struggling to not fuck this up, "This really isn't a conversation I'd like to have unless we're alone and you answer one simple question before I leave."

He tilts his head, eyes narrowing slightly, "What is it?"

"Did we- … uh-" Dean swallows and clears his throat, looking around the hallway instead of the guy who could be the potential father of the recent discovery- his unborn child, "did we have sex? That night? ..."

He looks instantly flustered, and a small part of Dean thinks he might have fucked up again, but the dude recovers quickly and nods simply, "We… we did… Why are you asking? …"

"There's just a few things I have to tell you about- well, what happened. Meet me around the oak tree after school, okay? It's important you're there. I promise."

He nods, "Alright- I will."

Dean just awkwardly looks down, his mouth moving but no words forming on his lips or tongue out loud. It leaves him just gaping like a fish on land, face moving around air as though he couldn't process it. Dean just shuts his jaw, gives a brisk nod towards the guy, and awkwardly sidesteps him to continue going to lunch.

He's _royally_ screwed now.

**…**

"You're _what?!"_ Jo blurts, causing Dean to smack her arm at the volume and expression she is currently using.

"Shut the fuck up- you sound like an air horn or some shit-" Dean just sighs, "but… yeah, my eggo is preggo."

Jo blinks, "Really, Dean? I thought you were on birth control-"

"I _am_ on birth control…" he growls, staring at the lump of cooling 'spaghetti', "I guess they didn't work or somethin'..."

Ash gives a reassuring pat on the omega's back, Dean for once being happy that he's a beta and kind of neutral in the jist of things, "Sucks man, you gonna keep it?"

Dean huddles in on himself, already trying to protect the small human growing inside of him, "Depends on what the dad says and what's going to happen…"

Dean doesn't want to admit he doesn't have the kind of heart to do that sort of thing. Ever.

He loves kids, he wants a family.

The timing was just wrong.

Ash just nods, going back to eating his processed hamburger, earning a slight disgusted look from Jo who just picks at her salad. Dean sighs, taking his fork and stabbing his food until something in him feels slightly satisfied with it. He just isn't hungry today- unusual for Dean Winchester considering it'd probably take him a week to go through a grocery store without restocking anything. He guesses it's because of the baby, making him crave certain things and forcing his nose to upturn at the smell of Ash's burger.

No- seriously- that shit smells disgusting.

"Ash, could you please take that burger away from me? It's makin' me sick…"

Ash laughs, getting up to move beside Jo on the other side of Dean, "Wow- Dean Winchester- once a guy known for his love of meat can't be within a few inches from a burger. This kid's already got you whipped, man."

Dean glares, "Sorry if that's a problem, Mullethead. You know- I could just not care about the thing after all, right?"

"I surrender-" Ash holds up his hands, backing away a few inches as his sleeveless plaid shirt slides into Jo's space and she smacks him, "they really weren't lyin' when they said expectin' omegas are temperamental."

"You're insultin' my kid- of course I'm going to be touchy about it."

Jo lays down her fork, brown irises landing on Dean with a softness he's only seen a dog hit by a car get, blond hair curling over her shoulders as she leans in, "Wait- you're not actually… keeping it- are you?"

Dean remains silent.

"I'll give you kudos for persevering, Dean, but this is too much. This is a living, breathing_ human being_ we're talkin' about getting made by you. You're only a kid yourself, Dean. You can't possibly raise a baby when you're trying to grow up yourself."

Dean rests a hand over his stomach, glancing down, "I thought about that already, Jo. And even then- never, not even once- did getting rid of it ever cross my mind. I just… I can't do it, okay? If there were other circumstances, then sure- maybe. But I did this willingly, I fucked up- this baby is something I did whether it is a rational thing or not. I'm keepin' it dammit- I'll raise it on my own if I have to."

Jo gives an even more apologetic look towards Dean, it's on 'diagnosed with terminal cancer' levels, "Do you know how hard that would be, though? Being a single parent? People can barely manage as a couple, Dean. I don't want you having to resort to something questionable to keep you and your kid afloat… You can always try later-"

"No." Dean breathes out, closing his eyes, feeling small in a world all too big for him, "I have to do this, I have to have this kid because I can't just erase every single stupid thing I do. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be in high school once it pops out, right? I'll be graduated and in my own apartment or somethin' by then. I won't have to worry about this place, at least. It's not the best situation, but it's also not the worst. I'll figure it out, Jo. I promise."

Jo just returns to eating her salad, giving up on trying to convince the adamant omega sitting before her that she labels as one of her best friends to give up on this and call it.

"Good luck, Dean…" she says quietly before they separate to go to class for one of the very last times, "You're seriously going to need it…"

**…**

Dean waits by the oak tree for the guy who might have helped place the little bundle of joy currently growing underneath his palm. Ever since he found out he's expecting, Dean's been touching his stomach a lot lately. He wonders all of these random things about who it might become, what it might look like. It's daunting sometimes, to say at the least. At others, it seems like small little miracles made just for his enjoyment.

He can see the guy from earlier walking up, hands in his pockets all formal and posh. He looks as though he were walking out of a magazine for some reason. Dean just rests against the trunk waiting, sitting on the ground without much of a care, or he seems to. Ash may not have been kidding when he said this kid already had Dean whipped- it's like as soon as he saw those pregnancy tests, that baby had the advantage. Dean was already tired and he slept all last night.

Dammit.

"Hey." Dean says as soon as the potential father arrives.

"Hey." he shuffles awkwardly, "What is it that you wanted to talk about? You said it was serious?"

Dean looks down towards his stomach where his hand gently lay, though it probably looks like he's averting his eyes when really he's looking at the cause of this conversation, "Do you remember much about that night? …"

He leans onto his other foot, a small bit of dust coming off from the exposed earth, "Not really, I myself wasn't in the best of states either. I believed my brother spiked my drink for giggles."

"That's a shit person to have labeled as family."

"You have no idea…" he trails off, "But I want to know- why are you asking me all of this? I thought that it was a one time, drunken thing. I thought we were supposed to forget about it. Isn't that customary for one night stands?"

Dean swallows, the moment of truth coming, "Well- it's also customary afterwards, if it happens, to tell someone that they're going to be a father."

The dude blinks at him.

Dean just looks away, blush painting his cheeks and the hand he had resting on his stomach more shielding than ever. This kid is pretty much having to face his father right now- and Dean's pretty sure this guy is the one considering he hasn't had sex at all in months. It wasn't until he missed his heat last week that Dean had thought anything about it. Instead, Dean just hopes that he won't be so ignorant again.

"You're pregnant? …" he whispers, voice small as he stares at the overlapping fingers on Dean's old Metallica tee, "I'm going to be a father? …"

Dean nods, "Yeah… I found out yesterday… I would have told you sooner if possible, but- I literally had no clue who you were until you walked into me and said as much. Ironic and pretty unbelievable, but, here we are…"

He narrows his eyes, "Did you take a pregnancy test-"

"Three." Dean takes them out of his pocket, knowing that he would probably be asked this, "I took three. All at different times of the day."

The guy eyes them with small pupils, and suddenly Dean can smell the alpha pheromones wafting over him like waves- except… They're not bad ones. They're actually… protective? Happy?

_What?_

The alpha sits down, coming beside Dean cautiously. Now that he's here on Dean's level, the omega can smell more of the scent pouring off of him. It settles some nagging doubt in the back of his mind, one of the big ones.

The one if the father didn't accept the news or the little bundle of joy on its way.

Seems like Dean doesn't have to worry about that one anymore, at least.

The alpha takes a cautious hand, looking towards Dean as if to silently ask permission to do so, and moves it ever so slowly onto Dean's own. Their hands lay together on top of Dean's currently flat and toned stomach- seeming as though they only know the transition it is to take in a few short months.

"Have you told anyone yet?" he asks, voice in awe as he just stares at the palms and fingertips lazily intertwined over their unborn child.

"Only two of my friends know, but it's from them smelling the fear off of me- and now you… I haven't figured out how to… break it- to people yet."

He nods, still staring, "What do you want me to do?"

Dean looks at him then, brow furrowed, "Wait- you want to actually do somethin' with this kid?"

"Of course I do." he sends a quick glare towards Dean for doubting him, "This is just as much my responsibility as it is yours. My father did always proclaim it takes two to tango."

"But we didn't dance…"

"No, we did not." he admits, "But the metaphor suits it well enough. You did not get pregnant on your own, Dean. This is also my child. I'm feeling the natural urges just as you feel them right now."

Dean scoffs, "How do you know that I'm feelin' anything?"

The alpha grins, "When I walked over, I could see you looking down like I was before after you told me- like it was a personal little world made all for your sake. You seemed confused, maybe a little lost- but also a little awed. Not once during this whole time since I've had you come into my view, have you removed your hand from shielding your stomach. You haven't even mentioned abortion to me once so far, and you asked me already if I really wanted to be a part of its life. That means you plan on keeping it. It's not a complicated thing."

Dean looks down, knowing that everything the alpha pointed out was true, "Well- good for you, Sherlock Holmes."

"My name is actually Castiel." he states, looking down at their hands again that have still not moved away from Dean's stomach, "Though- you liked to call me-"

"Cas." they say at the same time, a grin appearing warmly over the alpha's features.

He removes his hand for once, though he still looks towards Dean's resting against the cloth on his abdomen, "I remember you kept calling me that over and over and I just went with it. The funny part is, I never let anyone call me nicknames before. You're the only one I've allowed to do so."

Dean just flushes, his stomach feeling uneasy- he doesn't know if it's from the baby, "Aren't I just special, then?"

"Consider it a very, very high compliment." Cas pauses, "Dean- would you like to come over to my house today? So we can… figure things out?"

The omega thinks about it, knowing that he really should start preparing for the inevitable and ominous fate he's going to face in a few short months, so he nods, "Alright…"

Cas helps him up, and they walk away from the oak tree together.

**…**

It turns out Cas is actually a really cool dude. Benny wasn't lying when he said that although there were a few minor differences (there always is), that he and Cas really did hit it off. It worked. The alpha and omega fall into sync easily with one another, and Dean can easily see why his drunken self chose to fuck Cas. Seriously- not a bad choice when you can't even see straight let alone talk it, either.

"Do you want food?" Cas asks as he drives Dean to his house, something Dean envies since Bobby never trusted him with a car until he could prove he wasn't an 'idjit', Dean knowing he just gave him another reason- "I know that pregnant omegas need to either eat or snack a lot to get nutrients for the child."

"Eating would be nice…" Dean pats his stomach, "I've always been a fan. This just gives me a reason to pig out."

Cas turns into a grocery store, Dean's face lighting up, "I'm guessing the cravings have already started? If so, then I'm letting you pick out what you want since really the only thing that will stay down would be something both you and the child like."

"Good- this morning at lunch my friend's burger made me wanna blow chunks. Thing is, I love burgers."

"As do I."

Dean grins, "Of course I'd get knocked up by some guy who loves cow just as much as I do."

Cas parks the car in a parking spot and gives a small chuckle.

They walk into the store together, sort of. Dean is already super hungry from missing lunch earlier, and he's ready to get something in his stomach before it digests itself. Cas follows along, making noises occasionally as Dean just grabs whatever seems pleasing to himself and the kid. In the end, the basket is comprised of assortments of beef jerky and pop tarts, even a few bottles of juice.

When Dean gets the last item to the register, he realizes that the total is around thirty dollars worth of food, "Shit…"

He moves to grab his wallet, but finds that Cas already has his out and is sliding the card in the machine. Dean blinks as the word 'approved' appears on the screen.

"I could have paid-"

"No." Cas states, handing the omega his bags of snacks, "You are carrying my child, it means I have to take care of you from now on."

Dean blinks, "Wait- you're saying that you're gonna support me through this, too?"

Cas turns from when he had been walking, cobalt irises narrowing in confusion, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know… I just- I thought you were only going to care about the baby… I never imagined you doing the same for me."

The alpha just stares, "What are you trying to say, Dean?"

"Nothing just-" the omega looks down at the plastic bag, guilt settling in his gut rather than a beef jerky stick, "I thought I was just kind of a variable, you know? Like one of the things in a chemical equation that I see over and over in Chemistry?"

Cas just tilts his head.

Dean sighs, knowing he's having to explain, "It starts off with two elements. They think they're stable, that they're okay- I'm guessing, I truly don't know if elements think- but they overall seem to be independent. Even if they're faking. However, they notice each other. They see their flaws and what the other has, and it makes an instant connection sometimes. It's like they hit it off as soon as they realize the attraction between them within those seconds. In the end, they basically come together to bond in some way, whether it be some quick little flash of light, or a violent reaction. But the reason I'm saying this is that there's always, no matter the form it has or time that it lasts, a product of their relationship." Dean rests his hand over his stomach, pointing out the connection that he and Cas had apparently made around New Years, "But there's something a little solemn about it… The two elements from before- they never interact again afterwards once the initial thing is over… That's kind of how I expected this to go, Cas. We'd have our single reaction and go our separate ways. I just didn't know there was a product involved."

The alpha lowers his gaze to Dean's palm, and the air around Dean changes with the scent of alpha pheromones once again. The omega swallows, his hand automatically coming to protect his unborn son or daughter in fear of Cas wanting to do something about it.

"I never once considered comparing sex to something like a chemical equation… But there's one thing I don't understand, Dean. Why do you think you are nothing but a variable?"

Dean clears his throat, flushing at the knowledge of what's under his hand and that in a few short months it'll be out in the world- living, breathing, "I thought that maybe the only reason you cared about me is this…" Dean pats his stomach lightly for emphasis while averting his eyes from the watching alpha in nervousness, "I thought that maybe you're only caring about me because I'm carrying your child and that's something alphas do when an omega is expecting with their kid. What I'm tryin' to say here is that I thought you cared more about the product than you did a reactant. I'm not important- I'm just a variable in an equation, I'm not related to the solution."

"That's not true, Dean." Cas comes forward, gently wrapping his hand onto Dean's own, "Without the two elements you spoke of, the product would never have existed. It simply would not be. Mass can neither be created nor destroyed. So again, those two elements that you spoke of, they did not disappear or leave each other." Cas runs a thumb along the crest of Dean's ring finger over the omega's abdomen, "They came together as one."

Dean thinks right then that his heart stops altogether.

**...**

Cas drives them to his house, or tries to. It sounds simple enough in itself, but overall the task isn't. Apparently, Dean's unborn child hates V8, seriously. It's embarrassing enough to tell someone that they're going to be a dad, but apparently Dean found a whole new way to make himself cower in the sensation.

Vomiting.

Something Dean dislikes already becomes something he despises in a matter of seconds. With his throat clenching and eyes watery, he coughs up the juice and feels blush paint his cheeks. Cas just awkwardly pats him on the back. Sounds comforting in some way, but it's not really when you are in a tight gas station bathroom.

"Ugh..." Dean grunts, falling against the cloth covered leg of the alpha beside him, forehead turning into the limb, "I'm never drinking this stuff again."

"I don't blame you." Cas comments softly, "Do you feel well enough to walk, or do you need assistance-"

Dean growls against the fabric, "I'm not useless, Cas- I'm not some elderly person who broke their hip. You don't need to bridal style carry me through the Seven-Eleven doors out to a Honda for Christ's sake."

Cas helps him up anyways, "I would have let you lean on me, but if it were serious enough, I would have carried you in such a way."

"I'm only pregnant, Cas. I'm not broken or weak."

"I never said you were." the alpha states simply.

The omega gives a tight laugh as he wipes away the red mess with a paper towel ball, "No, but you and the situation imply it."

Cas just eyes Dean as he tries to balance himself on his uneasy feet against the sink, the omega sighing out as Cas shakes his head, "Dean- there is nothing here implying or saying that you are weak. You're in fact one of the strongest people I know."

"Excuse me?" Dean turns around, 'What makes you say that?"

"Whenever we were at the party together, you opened up to me… a lot." Cas rubs the back of his neck, "I remember most things, like about your brother Sammy and your foster parent Bobby… You told me about your parents and what happened… I know a lot about you, Dean."

Dean blinks, feeling as though the world around has just been snatched away as he was existing within it. He doesn't understand how it's possible, for something such as that to happen to him, but it does nonetheless.

"You told me about how John never wanted you, when your first heat hit… You told me about how you missed Mary then because she would have understood and helped you- and maybe there would have been a chance your father would have been supportive instead of the exact opposite. You told me about if you ever had a child, you would never judge them in such a way…"

There's a tear running down Dean's cheek, the omega only realizing its existence as Cas comes close to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb, "You told me a lot of things, Dean, but the most miraculous was when you explained how you would love your child no matter what it was. You'd never push it away like John did you, you'd never leave it like Mary did when she died, whether it would be your choice or not. You have always loved your son or daughter, Dean- even before they existed. You poured your heart and soul out to me in one night, and I was amazed at the pureness that I was exposed to. Dean Winchester- when I say that you are more than likely the most amazing, kind-hearted, loving person that I know exists- know that it is a truth and not an exaggeration."

Like Dean thought before- he's royally screwed now.

**…**

Dean waits outside Cas' house in the car like some date being brought home for the first time. Except they kind skipped the whole cute stuff and processes and just did it while being strangers and not sober- and now they're both parents in waiting. It's a fucked up thing for Dean to just appear out of nowhere, already deflowered, and pregnant on Cas' doorstep. But hey- he can't change the past.

He can see Cas inside through the windows, holding out his arms while trying to explain the situation to his parents. Or… parent.

_Oh._

Dean slides further down in the seat in embarrassment, though it didn't seem possible. He adjusts a little so he isn't crushing the baby as he awaits whatever is going to happen.

The omega wishes that maybe, somewhere along this really twisted road of fuck-ups and bad decisions, that Cas didn't at least have to disappoint his family too. Dean can tell just by his house that he's meant to go somewhere- an Ivy League college probably- and because of the pregnant omega named Dean Winchester sitting in his car's passenger seat, that is probably shot to hell now. Dean watches as Cas' father rubs his forehead, holding out one arm to accentuate his point as Cas looks down at the floor.

Crickets chirp lightly outside the car, Dean's arms coming to cross over his chest as he waits for Cas to come with the end decision. Dean's got to give him credit for having balls though. He was able to tell his dad about the pregnancy before Dean could even admit it to himself in the same day. The omega feels a little degraded towards it, but he decides he'll beat himself up over it later- especially when Cas' father seems to want to see him.

"Are you Dean?" he asks, eyes calculating.

Dean is thankful that Cas left the window rolled down and that he doesn't have to get out of the locked car, "Yes sir…"

The man nods to himself, "Can you please come inside? There are some things we need to discuss. Important things."

Dean averts his eyes to see Cas lingering in the doorway, the light pouring out from around him and illuminating his silhouette. The omega nods, swallowing as he cautiously exits the car. As he comes up to Cas' father, he can smell the alpha off of him.

Yeah- really royally fucked.

Dean can sense the man following him up to the steps of his own house, the omega feeling as though he was entering a prison rather than a household as Cas sends a quick, apologetic look towards him. Dean, however, holds his head a little higher and tries to remember that if his body is found- it'll technically count for two murders instead of one.

Get ready for double homicide charges, bitches.

**…**

Dean is currently sitting at the end of a desk- similar to the setup of an office or something, rather than a room at a home. Cas is in a chair beside him looking down, his hands folded in his lap as his father sits in front of them both with his hands steepled.

"Sir, I can explain-"

"There is no need." he looks towards Dean, voice calm, "Castiel has already explained to me what went on between you two. I believe that it was a very… non-sober situation. Am I correct?"

Dean joins in with Cas on the lap staring contest, "Yes sir… I was- uh- drunk… Cas- Castiel had his drink spiked at the party."

Cas' father nods, "Yes, and I do believe my other son has something to do with this, considering I found a few pill bottles in his room labeled 'roofies for Cassie' stuffed in his drawer… Dean- can you explain to me why we are sitting here currently, though? The real reason?"

It's in that moment, that Dean Winchester finds out what true fear is. His heart almost stops in his chest as he looks up, those eyes already watching him without so much as blinking. Dean swallows and finds his mouth dry, Cas stiffening beside him.

"It's because I'm pregnant with your son's child."

He smiles, though it's nothing close to warm and sunny, "Exactly. Now- could you please tell me everything that you have done, are doing, and will do before I end up imploding in on myself?"

"Well, I found out I was carrying Cas' kid yesterday… I took three tests because I didn't believe that I could be pregnant, but… it happened." Dean looks back down, "We ran into each other after a friend of mine told me about some party we went to, and the connection just sort of happened when Cas mentioned the same thing… I asked him if we had sex-" Cas cringes slightly- "and he said that we did, I sorta figured that he was the one."

"So you aren't even sure if my son is the father to your unborn child?"

Dean snaps his chin up, gaze becoming small as his eyes narrow in anger, "I'm pretty positive he is."

"Pretty positive- like your pregnancy tests, or my assumptions as to this being your first- do not apply to this." he comments.

"Hey-" Dean pushes his chair back up, "I don't need to be bashed by you! I'm here because your son and I fucked each other drunk and high- and I ended up pregnant! It doesn't matter if this hurts your dignity or upsets you because you have some reputation to uphold- I'm pregnant, that isn't changing, so just because you think that I'm ignorant doesn't mean that you can insult me to my face and expect it go unnoticed! So far, Cas has been way more helpful than you have been, so how about you shove your opinions up your ass and go fuck yourself on them!"

The man stands, growling, "How dare you raise your voice to me! You're nothing but-"

Dean gets so angry he hurls himself across the desk and starts ripping at the man's body in anyway he can reach. Dean can hear Cas yelling at him, his arms snaking around his waist-

Everything turns into white noise at that point.

Dean gets out of Cas' grip and away from his dick of a father, running out of the office in fear that Cas has done something to the life forming inside of him. His feet nearly trip over the cement steps as he barrels out of the house, hearing shouts behind him from both of the alphas as he just goes down the street in an attempt to get away.

To protect his baby.

"Dean- please!" Cas shouts from afar.

Dean hears him start up his car, the engine cutting on as Dean just runs. His lungs burn and his legs already ache- something in his mind screaming to just find somewhere to hide because this can kill the kid- can take away his baby- and it terrifies him.

Dean manages to cut him off as he cuts through the space between houses. His shoes pound against cut grass instead of pavement, the air still hot although the moon is now lighting the world around him. The omega falls against a white picket fence, heart pounding and lungs rushing to replace the oxygen expelled in rushed, ragged exhales.

"Dean!" Cas shouts, tires squealing as he rushes to stop the car.

Dean thinks he should start running again- that his child is in danger- but this is Cas. Cas is the father of it, he shouldn't be a threat. Dean falls harder against the fence as Cas rushes over to him, the omega vomiting up onto the grass as his stomach empties itself from the exertion.

"Dean- I'm so sorry-"

Dean shakes his head, air puffing out in short little noises, gripping tightly onto Cas as if he were the only tether in existence to hold him down. The world around him spinned and tilted in all sorts of odd angles and directions, the omega's equilibrium flying into the wind like the fireflies glowing around them. Cas picks Dean up, placing him carefully into the passenger side of the car as though he and the child were composed of fine, chipped china. As if one single move, one gentle tap or breeze, maybe even a glance on the wrong spot would cause the ceramic to shatter and break into thousands of unmendable pieces. With how fragile Dean feels against the seat, huddling in on himself to shield the baby from a world already gone bitter and sour, he believes that it's not a bad assumption.

**…**

"Dean…" Cas says cautiously, the orange lights from telephone poles drifting past and over the inside and outside of the car as he drives along, "Dean- are you okay?"

The smell of concerned pheromones hit Dean's nose and cause him to remember that he had been running earlier. From what- Dean is unsure. Whether it be from Cas' father, hands that held onto too tight- maybe even the weight of a judgement that was impending like the dawn that was eventually going to light the sky of another day going to be placed onto his shoulders. Dean doesn't know. He can just say that the blank moments of his life, the ones where the seconds don't seem to exist and just for that moment, that small length of time, nothing seems to matter- he thinks about it. This. The small human being that is getting created within him, woven together from the fabric of Cas' and his own existences. His mind knows that currently, there's is not a single heartbeat, there's is not a single person when he is counted.

Dean rests a hand gingerly over his stomach, a small noise escaping his throat unbidden into the tense air filling the cab of the car. The omega looks down in shame, knowing that just like in the neighborhood- he cannot run for much longer.

"Dean? …"

Tears slide down his cheeks, Cas rushing to pull the car over as more and more droplets pile up on Dean's skin and slide down. Dean's arm comes rest over the rest of him like a protective band, reminding him that now he has to worry about keeping himself safe for not himself- but for the small child he's going to bring into the world in a few months when he's only a kid himself.

"Dean-" the car is parked Dean is guessing, because Cas' hands come over to gently lay on his skin, "please… What's wrong?"

"I just-" Dean feels his bottom lip tremble, the omega feeling so small in a universe composed of endless possibilities and combinations, "I can't do it, Cas… it's too big- all of this…"

Cas gets out of the car, Dean thinking that maybe he doesn't want to hear it- but instead, the alpha opens his door and pulls him into a bear hug. However, Cas is gentle around Dean's waist, a hand placed lightly on the band of his jeans as he pulls Dean close. The alpha rests his nose into the unkept strands of Dean's already sun bleached hair, humming into it as Dean keeps crying.

"It's okay…" he whispers into the flesh that composes the person named Dean Winchester- the person carrying his kid- "let it out."

Dean breathes out shakily against the alpha's skin, "I don't know if I can do it, Cas- it's just so much… I've only known for two days and I'm already buckling under the pressure. How am I supposed to tell Bobby when your own dad couldn't even take it?"

"He's not my father, actually. His name is Zachariah and he thinks that because my_ actual_ father is on a business trip that he has the right to call Gabriel and I his sons."

Dean looks up, "So that- that wasn't him? He still might be okay with being a grandad? …"

Cas smiles, "When he meets you- I think he'll be floored enough at being a stepfather."

"Wait- you're gonna stick it with me?" Dean narrows his puffy, red, tear-filled eyes in the middle of an empty parking lot, "Even if we never intended for any of this to happen in the first place?"

Dean finds Cas' hand joining his own over their child, "Of course. While unplanned, all of this is not a bad thing, Dean. In the brevity that I have known you, from the little that I have been able to experience, I can say I couldn't have picked a better person to make an unintended product with."

The omega lets his head fall against the crook of Castiel's neck, breathing in his scent and letting the buzz underneath his skin escape as electricity with the friction their touches cause. Cas hums, his arms encircling Dean as he presses chaste little kisses all over Dean's head. A warmth bubbles up in Dean's chest, boiling over when Cas softly purrs and kisses Dean's forehead.

"Cas…" Dean murmurs, his worries flowing away like the stardust littering the expanse of the summer night sky above, painted and speckled like a delicate picture to mirror the quickly lingering rubs of Cas' fingertips against the hem of Dean's worn tee, "Do you…"

Cas nods, then leans down slowly to take Dean's lips onto his own, soft like the flush quickly blossoming over Dean's heating skin like a budding rose. The omega makes a noise in his throat, feeling chapped lips drag against his own, tongue slipping out and running along the seam of Dean's mouth. Dean finds the side of Cas' car meet his back slowly, eyes fluttering closed as his hands move up the warmth that is Cas within those seconds. He feels the smooth expanse of skin, the drag of teeth on his lips as he opens his mouth to let Cas explore him as well. The alpha is gentle, his scent coming around Dean and cocooning him from the rough abrasion of sun-dried gum and an oncoming rainstorm. The omega slides one leg up against Cas' own, jeans dragging against the other pair as Cas takes a hand and cups Dean's face. His jaw moves, lips pushing and moving against Dean's own as his hand rests over Cas' heart- shirt pooled up around his wrist from where he's dragged it up.

It's then that Dean opens his eyes once again.

Cas pulls back, cobalt irises seemingly transforming into coal as the moon above illuminates them. Dean rushes a breath out, swollen lips parting as his hand spreads over the adamant thump located directly under his calloused fingertips. The alpha is breathing too, lungs falling in time with Dean's own as his thumb runs over Dean's cheek.

Thunder sounds in the distance, Dean looking over to see the accumulating expanse of angry clouds, lightning looking as though it were constantly lit as they rumble down the landscape.

Dean finds out quickly that whenever Cas is turned on, no matter what's going on, he's going to finish it out to the end no matter what as the door opens from behind him. Dean laughs as Cas gets him into the backseat, the rain starting up just as he closes the door behind him. He lingers over Dean, eyes raking over him as he darts his tongue out to lick his lips.

"What are you waiting for?" Dean asks, resting on his elbows and tilting his head within the limited space, "I'm already all yours."

Cas takes those words and uses them as fuel to bring himself closer to Dean. His eyes are half-lidded, fingers curious and roaming over Dean laid out below him like some expanse of map, and the only way Castiel will ever understand the calligraphy of Dean's skin is to commit to memory by his fingertips. The omega breathes out softly, the exhale reaching Cas' face and causing a few strands of raven hair to move as the alpha looks towards Dean.

"You're so beautiful…" Cas murmurs as his hand traces unintelligible pictures into the canvas of flesh named Dean Winchester, voice in awe just like it had been at the oak tree prior while learning the news about his unborn child, "I'm so lucky…"

Dean smiles warmly in the barely lit back seat of Cas' car, "I am too…"

Cas lowers himself further, taking a quick moment to gives Dean one last kiss on the lips before he moves on slightly. Dean finds his head tilting to the side, Cas' mouth pressing against the edge of his jaw with a purr rumbling in his chest. His scent is heavy, quickly heating up the limited oxygen around them as the windows steam while raindrops roll down their outer surface. Cas nips at Dean's skin, the omega's hands running down from his shoulders to come rest somewhere around his hips. The alpha growls lowly, his face nuzzling Dean's neck and turning it moist with his hot breaths condensing against his skin.

"Cas…" Dean whispers, fingers trying to find something to give back- something to return to Cas for all the love he is pouring onto Dean at the current moment, "Cas-"

"I can smell it…" he comments, the rain hitting the roof of the car in an erratic beat, like thousands upon millions of little pin pricks in your limbs when you fall asleep, filling the emptiness between the voices of the two people currently lying with one another.

Dean looks up to Cas who has now slightly lifted himself from Dean's neck, eyes looking in wonder towards the omega as Dean swallows, "You can already tell? …"

Cas nods, "Yeah- it's sweet… Your scent before, it was nice- something I enjoyed very much so- but this… This is like a specially formulated version… It's subtle, barely there, but still… it's…" he seems at a loss for words.

However, the moment is interrupted by a knock on the glass located in front of them, causing the two to jump. Dean sits up, letting Cas go outside to find some police officer raising an eyebrow at him. He just tells them to go home, Dean a little thankful he doesn't have to add getting a ticket onto his list of major stupidity before the summer even began.

However, he still has to tell Bobby… and Sammy, alongside Cas' family… and also his doctor... and everyone else...

Yeah… he's still royally fucked.


	2. Hershey Kisses Gave Me AIDS

**Author's Note: _**

**If you are wondering about the title, it pertains to a small part of dialogue within the chapter. **  
**Thing is, this actually happened to me.**

**Somewhere along the distorted lines of middle school, I was in Sex Ed.**  
**One day during class, the teacher had passed out Hershey Kisses to each student.**  
**There were different colors, each representing a different outcome/fate we were going to have.**

**I was the only kid, out of my 30-35 student class, to have a pink Hershey, as did Dean.**

**My friend at the time, Sierra, made fun of me, even though she had purple. (if you read on, you'll find out what it stands for, and the ironic thing is- Sierra is now a pregnant sophomore in high school. #ironic)**

**You'll find out what they mean when you get to the part.**

**Fuck Hersheys, man.**

**They don't fuckin' know me.**

**I did have a teacher named Mrs. Yung- and she was one of my favorite English teachers, ever.**  
**Other than Mr. Hardin.**  
**Love and miss you guys.~**

**There are some scenes in this ch. where drugs are involved, but it's mostly Dean and other people, really. Just warning you now.**

* * *

An uneasy sensation pricks at Dean's skin as Cas drives him home. After the awkward dismissal by the cop, he and Cas decided that it's best to get Dean home. Except, they decided a few other things too. Dean sees the porch light of his house come into view, Bobby already on the lawn chair working on cleaning out one of his many guns. Maybe it's not the best sight for Cas to see knowing the news they're about to tell him.

That's right- Dean's going to tell Bobby and Ellen. Tonight.

Hopefully. Without getting murdered.

Dean's really tired of becoming a part of statistics for one day.

Bobby looks up from under the brim of his worn navy blue hat, eyes narrowing on Dean as he and Cas step out of the car in sync.

"Dean?" he asks, setting the gun to the side, "Who's this?"

"Someone you'll want to know…" Dean mumbles, knees already shaking and weak like they were in the bathroom after his tests came back more positive than a crack addict on- … well, crack, "Ugh- Bobby, I have to tell you somethin'. Somethin' really important."

Bobby's eyebrows come together to look like one row of untrimmed bushes, "What's that, boy? Did you murder someone?"

The omega clears his throat, Cas offering slight reassurance by nudging himself a few centimeters closer, "No, but- I still fucked up… we both did…"

"Wait- how did you two knuckleheads do something togeth-" Bobby closes his mouth, eyes going wide as the words bring the truth to him.

"If you're thinking the right thing, you're probably wanting to test that gun on me."

Bobby just takes off his cap, something he never does unless he's about to shower or go to sleep, running a hand through his thinning and graying hair, "You're pregnant, Dean? …"

The omega averts his eyes, a little grateful Bobby's a beta so he won't rip off his head immediately, there's still a chance he can run, "Uh, yeah… Cas here is the father…"

"How long?"

"Two to three months."

"When did you find out?"

"When I missed my heat a few days ago, I was curious and took tests. I basically found out yesterday."

Bobby tilts his head, "What made you tell me a day later, boy? Ain't I got a right to know?"

Dean nods, feeling Cas watch on nervously, "Yeah uh- I had to find out who Cas was first… You see, I was at a party on New Years, that one you said I couldn't go to. Well, I snuck out and got there, got a little tipsy and… this happened."

Bobby stares at Dean's hand over his stomach, not saying a word. Sweat heavily lines his brow, fingers black with gun grease but white underneath from pressure. Dean's sure that his knuckles will break if he keep gripping onto his jeans like he'll die if he doesn't. Cas coughs awkwardly in the silence, nudging Dean's back to wordlessly show his support.

"I wish I wasn't so stupid, Bobby. I'm sorry that I fucked up so badly…" Dean mutters, "If it makes you feel better, I'll be out of your house in a few months if you want me to-"

"No-" Dean jumps at Bobby's voice, except it's gentler than he imagined, "I don't want you gone boy. I'm mad, yeah- but I ain't gonna kick you outta my life because you can be an idjit. Might as well kick my own ass out too."

Dean laughs despite himself, Cas joining in beside him.

Bobby turns his attention to the alpha, "So your father?"

"Yes sir, I am."

Castiel stands at attention, back ramrod straight as Bobby gives him a lookover. He grins, shaking his head. In fact, he starts chuckling- then laughing full bodied on the small lawn chair his body is set on. He is so lost within the humorous spasms of his body, that he doesn't notice that he is making the porch boards creak as he rocks back in forth in front of the two dumbfounded boys.

"What's so funny old man?" Dean quips, a smile on his face as the cicadas quiet their loud buzzing to an evening hum.

"I figured that if you were ever gonna hook up with some alpha, that you'd do it on accident and I'd have to hear about it after the fact." Bobby looks up, happy tears welling in eyes as his body shakes with the sound of ringing giggling, "Cas is also what I pictured you gettin' with."

Dean tilts his head, "What makes you say that?"

The beta grins wider, "He's somethin' you're not exactly, Dean- proper or really formal. While you got manners, sometimes, and some good morals upholdin' yourself- Cas over here is probably never one to have a hangover in his life. Exact opposites."

"Are you callin' me uncultured, Bobby?" Dean puts his hands on his hips, "Because if you are- I'd like to remind you that you are indeed the man that raised me."

"Touche, idjit." Bobby laughs lightly again, "Seems like I got another son, now. And a grandkid on the way…"

Dean grins, nearly bouncing on the gravel driveway, "We get to keep Cas?"

The alpha and beta laugh at him, Bobby nodding, "Of course- now get inside and tell Ellen 'bout the new developments."

Dean and Cas walk up the steps when Bobby stops Cas, "Minus you, kiddo. You and I gotta have a little chit chat before you go paradin' in here."

Cas swallowed audibly, and for a split second Dean thinks that maybe Bobby might follow through with this murder thing. However, Dean knows that Bobby wouldn't do that kind of thing when Dean needs him so much, especially in the next few months.

Dean walks past, leaving Cas to fend for himself with Bobby. If Cas can handle him drunk and pregnant, Bobby should be a walk in the park. If their town had a worth-it one. Dean's feet softly brush against the carpet once his shoes are placed by the door, his eyes becoming wary of the shadow forming from someone in the kitchen.

"Ellen?" he says warily, leaning in quietly at the door frame, "I need to talk to you…"

Ellen looks over, "Dean, hey baby. What's up? I would be more lovin' to ya, but my hands are currently covered in raw hamburger."

Dean laughs despite the nervous feeling inching its way through his veins slowly, like a spider weaving a web when it knows eventually it is to be destroyed by either time or an irritated person, "That's okay… Uh- we have a guest tonight."

"A guest?" Ellen looks over her shoulder, hair messily strapped into one of her lazy buns that Dean found to become an idiosyncrasy, "When did someone ever impress you enough that you'd bring em' here?"

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about… Ellen, promise you won't kill me."

Ellen senses Dean's panic- the omega thinking maybe his scent is pouring off distress all over the room- and she turns into her mother goose mood like a werewolf on a full moon. She quickly stops her meat molding, washes her hands, and comes over to look at Dean. Her brown irises are gentle despite the formation of harsh, time-worn wrinkles into the corners of her eyes. Her lips purse together, brows becoming closer as she softly cups Dean's face like the comforting mom Dean's always known her for being.

"Dean sweetie, you know I could never do somethin' like that to you. You may not technically be my blood- but Hell be damned if I don't treat and believe you to be as much. Honey, no matter what you might do, I'll love you just like I always have and will. Now come on, what's goin' on? Do I have to kick some ass?"

Dean chuckles lightly at that, looking at the fake tiled floor and noticing that it's been there since they moved in, "Maybe- not really if it's mine? Ellen, I- I messed up… You remember that New Years party Bobby and I had a fight about?"

She nods, smiling, "Lemme guess, you snuck out to go to it."

"You know me so well-" they both share a small snort at that, Dean goes on, "I got drunk at it, and well… Ellen, I'm pregnant."

She blinks several times. Surprise covers her aged features, causing Dean to fear the worst as a hand automatically comes to protect the baby in a force of recent habit. Her eyes follow and track the movement, widening at the placement of fingertips and palm, and she takes a deep breath within those seconds.

Dean's sure he hasn't inhaled or exhaled at all.

"I'm gonna be a grandma?" her voice is quite, matching Bobby's and Cas' once they found out about the kid on its way.

Dean nods slowly, still unsure until she voices the acceptance, "Yeah- you are… The guest is, uh- he's the dad."

"I get another son?" she grins, "Ah, Dean- this is the best surprise ever! I get told I'm receiving two new family members in one night- amazing! I've always wanted one of those big families!"

Dean smiles back, knowing that dream started with a girl told that she could never produce her own kids. Thus Sam and Dean were adopted, and now- Cas and his child have been too.

Dean couldn't have been happier.

**…**

"So, Cas is it?" Ellen asks, looking at him from her seat across the well-used table.

"It's Castiel, actually. That name is an invention of Dean's."

The omega looks down as Ellen sends him a warm smile before returning her focus on the alpha, "Are you in Dean's grade?"

"I am, but since I have duel enrollment we don't have any classes together. But we did my freshman and sophomore year."

Dean looks up, "Really? Dude- I don't remember that. What classes were they?"

"English and art freshman year, and just Sex Ed in sophomore for half a semester before we switched over to gym."

Dean tries to go back in his memory, slight little fragments from four to three years ago flooding his mind, "I slightly remember that... Didn't we have to reenact Romeo and Juliet together?"

Cas laughs softly, the quiet clinking of forks around them, "We did. I remember Mrs. Yung forced us to wear slight costumes for the roles."

"Oh my god-" Dean starts to giggle, an image returning from the depths of his conscious, "I remember you had to wear a neon pink tiara as a crown and a pimp chain! You looked ridiculous!"

"Coming from the person who had to wear a rainbow feather boa and a small red cape made of spandex, while also adorned with an apron with an iron on print of a 'I'm a pretty princess!' dress."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Hey- at least I was able to pull my outfit off."

Cas gives a playful smirk, "No- you did pull it off, literally. You nearly ripped apart the boa because the feathers poked at your skin and gave you a rash. I remember Mrs. Yung had to make you wear some sort of scarf formed out of woven pantyhose that was colored with Crayola markers. Didn't we do your make-up for one scene?"

Ellen laughs and Bobby snickers, Sammy nearly falls out his chair.

"Hey, shut your mouth while you're eatin' pipsqueak! I looked fine as hell!" Dean glares as Sammy laughs at him harder, "You're gonna choke on your mashed potatoes if you don't quit!"

Sammy shakes his head, "I can't help it, Dean! It's hilarious how you two bicker like an old married couple already!"

Dean snorts, Ellen nodding as Bobby grins widely.

"I have to admit, boy-" Bobby says as Cas and Dean turns to look at him, "I thought you were joking when you said you two knuckleheads just flow together. Seems like I was wrong."

Dean furrows his brow, looking over to Cas in confusion, "Wait- what did you say?"

"Nothing..." Cas looks away playfully, "Maybe something along the lines of 'Dean Winchester was the only one with a pink Hershey kiss'."

Dean gawks at him as the others look on in confusion, "You didn't-"

"Oh, I did."

Ellen shakes her head, "I'm sorry boys, I'm lost…"

"Let me explain for Dean." Cas smiles, "In Sex Ed, we were given certain colored Hershey kisses. Basically, whatever color you got, meant that something happened to you. I had a purple Hershey, along with several other people, while Dean was the only one with pink. You see, purple meant you got pregnant or that you got someone pregnant-" he pauses for a moment and snickers, Bobby and Ellen raise their eyebrows in amusement while Dean rolls his eyes, "Dean's however, was a little sadder."

"What was it?" Sammy asks, leaning over his plate of food slightly.

Cas chuckles and Dean looks down as he answers for himself, "I apparently got AIDS and died."

The whole table erupts in laughter.

**…**

Dean is in kitchen helping Ellen and Cas clean up after dinner. Bobby took Sammy out for some new clothes since he just started hitting his growth spurt, shooting up like a damn weed. Dean knows that Sammy is more than likely gonna be an alpha. He thinks it over as he clears off the table.

"Hey darlin'-" it's a little later now, Ellen is cleaning off plates as Dean washes them off, "how far along are you now?"

"Two to three months."

Ellen grins, "Well, we're gonna have to get you to a doctor so we can find out how the little thing's doin'."

Cas enters the room with paper towels and spray cleaner, "I would enjoy knowing that my child is okay, Dean."

Dean rolls his eyes at that, but he's still smiling either way, "Yeah, I know, Cas. We'll get it done near the end of the week, alright? We already have our diplomas, we just need to finish these last few days up before we go scheduling anything just in case."

"Agreed." Cas walks over, hugging Dean from behind even though Ellen is beside him, "I'm just worried is all."

Dean chuckles as he washes a plate, "I know you are… Dude- we're havin' a kid."

Ellen laughs at him, her eyes watching the scene warmly, "It's like you keep forgettin'."

"I kind of do, actually." Dean admits, "To be fair though, I've only known for a two days now. Almost three."

"So that's why you missed your heat the other day?"

Dean nods, "Yeah. At first I thought maybe my birth control or suppressants had finally stopped them like the doctor said it would after a while, but… turns out there was another reason."

Cas pulls away, "You're on birth control and suppressants?"

"Not anymore, but I was. I don't understand why they cut out like that and the pill didn't do somethin' to the kid by now."

Ellen shrugs, putting some of the dishes in the washer away as Cas continues cleaning off the counters, "Sometimes it happens. Maybe your doctor can explain somethin' to you when you visit em'."

"Yeah… you're right. I'll be sure to ask."

Answers would be nice.

**…**

Dean and Cas are up in the omega's room, Dean leaning into Cas' side as one hand from him and one hand from Cas lay on his stomach. They're on the bed, laying down together and staring up at the ceiling quietly.

"Dean?" Cas whispers.

So much for quiet.

"Yeah, Cas?"

The alpha's swallow is loud against Dean's ear, "Do you remember anything from that night? Before it?"

Dean turns slightly, "Uh- no, Cas. I don't. I completely forgot we even had classes together… Why?"

"I was just-" Cas seems to divert the subject, even though he doesn't want to, "wondering…"

The omega flips over onto his side, coming up to be a few inches away from Cas' azure irises that are currently avoiding him. Dean grunts, taking a hand and forcing Cas' jaw over to him, their noses only a few centimeters apart. Cas seems to be internally frightful, eyes wide as Dean just sighs along his skin.

"Cas- there's somethin' you're not tellin' me… Now that we've got a kid on the way, you need to be honest and tell me what's going on before you explode or somethin'. Can you do that? If not for me, but…" Dean pats Cas' hand on his stomach, "for them?"

"Dean, I-" Cas struggles to even get air out, "it's complicated."

"Everything's going to be right now… just tell me. Please, Cas. You're startin' to scare me."

The alpha sighs, eyelids falling down as he takes a deep breath, "Dean, that night at the party… it, um… You went into heat."

Dean shakes his head, "Cas- that can't happen. I've been on suppressants since sixth grade. There's no possible way."

Cas seems adamant, "Dean- there's only several reasons suppressants fail."

"Yeah- I remember them." Dean comments, still unconvinced, "But we don't meet the criteria, Cas. That means that we had done this before or there's something else at play."

The alpha looks away, tensing, "That's my point, Dean… You know the party actually wasn't the first time we had sex, right?"

Dean nearly passes out.

**…**

_Music._

_People._

_Sweat and pheromones concocted into one tiny room._

_"Is this party great or what?!" Benny struggles to yell over the pounding beat, people bumping into Dean in the middle of what the omega assumes was the living room, "I told you it'd be worth it!"_

_Dean grins from ear to ear, already enjoying the buzz underneath his skin from the liveliness of it all. He may only be ninth grade (after the summer is over, of course), but he sure as hell doesn't want to be missing out on this kind of fun. Older high-school students and even some college kids are outlining him in the crowd, jumping and bumping into him with the adamant thump of the speakers. Dean's drink- he's sure it's got enough alcohol in it to send Ellen and Bobby reeling- sloshes in his plastic cup as he and Benny just roll with the heartbeat of the party._

_"Aren't you a little young to be here?"_

_The voice causes Dean to turn, except- it belongs to some alpha who looks like he'd be applying for McDonald's rather than a college, "That's none of your business, dude."_

_"I thought omegas were supposed to be fun-"_

_That's all he's able to say because within the next second, Dean's drink is flying into his face._

_He growls as the guy sputters, "Fuck you, dude. I thought people were supposed to be decent."_

_Benny gets a hold on Dean's forearm, dragging him outside so a huge fight doesn't erupt in the middle of the room. Dean is gritting his teeth, cold night air surprisingly nice on his skin. He didn't realize how hot it was until he left. Benny sighs out beside him, trying to calm himself down. His scent of fear is abrasive against Dean's nostrils, the omega just leaning against the railing. People in the infinity pool are screaming and doing shots as they float around aimlessly in the chemically-cleaned water, bikini tops and swimming trunks missing from a few patrons._

_"Why do you have to go pickin' a fight, Dean?" Benny asks, throwing his drink over the black fence they're leaning on into the drop below, the water taking a few seconds to reach the bottom of the hill's incline, "This is our first big party with kids who are gonna be our classmates- and here you go, fuckin' it up."_

_"Benny, I don't think you'd like someone comin' up to you thinkin' they can fuck you because you're an omega, alright? You just don't get it..."_

_The beta (he hopes he'll present as an alpha, that he's just late and not unpresented) scoffs as he leans away from Dean, "Dude- I understand if some of us can get sexist, but this is a party. Live it up! Maybe get laid, Dean! It could do you some good!"_

_Dean glares at his 'friend', "Benny, what the fuck are you tryin' to say right now?"_

_"Just-" he looks away over to the pool, starting to walk towards it as he shrugs, "start actin' like we're supposed to. We're teenagers now- about to be in high school- we get drunk, get laid, do stupid shit. Stop bein' a downer and live a little- viva la vida! Dean- just, stop and let go of your little 'good omega' act and just let your panties drop every once in a while."_

_Dean is about to throw Benny off the ledge when he runs off, his legs carrying him over to the pool while Dean sighs. He's alone now- the loud noise from the pool and the party behind him. It's a nice view from here, this house- even with all of these random people Dean honestly doesn't give a shit about. He just knows there's a party here with some important family business (Dean thinks the youngest presented a few days ago) and it meant having a R-rated celebration. Girls scream and guys whoop around him, distant as Dean focuses on the faint sounds of birds lining the trees and cars on the highway below. The omega wishes that maybe he should have saved his drink and left it in his cup instead of throwing it on that douchebag. He's kinda thirsty._

_"Excuse me, are you alone?"_

_Dean turns to see some really hot guy holding two cups of whatever the 'bartender' is serving now, "Uh- yeah. My friend's bein' a dick and ran off on me after snapping on some guy..."_

_He comes over, handing Dean one of the cups as he leans against the rail beside him. The wind shifts around them a fraction, whisking around the dude's hair to the point where it looks like it's ruffled from sex rather than moving oxygen._

_"What's your name?" he asks Dean, newly blue irises (eyes change color when you present) peeking over the rim of his cup as he sips._

_"Dean..." the omega looks away for a second, voice nearly wavering, "Yours?"_

_"I'm Castiel."_

_Dean nods, still averting his gaze, "Cool name..."_

_The guy laughs, letting Dean drink some before he talks again, "So- if you're friend just happened to ditch you, why are you still here?"_

_Dean looks down in his cup, seeing the appearing stars slightly speck their way into the amber liquid, "I dunno, I guess I wanted to see what it's like, you know? Bein' a teenager... I've always seen movies where it's one of the greatest or worst experiences of your life- and I'm conflicted because of it. I thought... I thought that if I came to this party, I'd be able to figure it out. Learn what it's actually like."_

_"How is that going for you so far?"_

_"Terribly." they both laugh lightly, Dean waiting a few moments, "What about you? Why are you at this party?"_

_Castiel shrugs, looking over the expanse of the world before them, rolling out like ocean waves even though the horizon was composed of dirt rather than brine, "My brother is throwing it for me... He thought it would be nice to announce my new- title."_

_Dean grins, "And what title might that be?"_

_"Alpha." Castiel smiles back, cobalt eyes lingering on Dean's own._

_"So a new alpha, huh?" Dean can't help but avert his eyes, skin heating although the air around him is fairly cool, "Guess that must be fun, getting to find out you're gonna be the top dog."_

_Castiel shrugs beside him, "It's okay, I guess. My parents are waiting till I turn eighteen for me to be auctioned off like some breeding horse. I don't count that as fun."_

_The omega blinks, forgetting about the drink warming in his hands, "Wait- to they're just gonna sire you off like that? For what? Money?"_

_"I can assure you, money is not a problem." Castiel turns to glance over at the pool, a naked couple- the guy looks a lot like Benny- jumping into the water, "It's a heir they want. A grandchild. My sister and brother aren't exactly the types cut out for giving them 'top quality' offspring."_

_"Why is that?"_

_Castiel sighs, looking at Dean from the corner of his eye, "My sister is a beta, and my older brother is an omega. Not the best in terms of getting alpha children."_

_The omega shakes his head, "So you're gonna get given away like some prize? To who?"_

_"I don't know- I don't think I ever will." Castiel pours his drink out just like Benny had, "You probably should stop drinking this, my brother has a habit off... spiking, things."_

_"Then why did you give it to me?"_

_Castiel grins, "Why did you drink it if you knew it wasn't good in the first place?"_

_Dean can't help but grin, "Alright- alright. You got me, asshole... So, your brother- he likes playin' tricks on you?"_

_"More like games for him, but yes. That is similar to it. Right now he believes that he can get me drugged up enough tonight to have sex, as he politely told me this morning. I'm just trying to avoid the crowd and anything that can possibly affect me as much as possible."_

_"Then why come talk to me? I could be some decoy."_

_The alpha smiles widely, shaking his head, "I don't believe so. Gabe doesn't like recruiting other people- he likes to put you in a corner all on his own. You may prove to be a distraction, I don't know, but along the lines of an accomplice- not a chance."_

_Dean can't help but laugh, his cheeks starting to ache with how much he's been smiling recently, "Still, doesn't make sense to talk to me if it ends up bitin' you in the ass."_

_"Please- that would mean you and I would be standing here looking at this lovely view all on our lonesome. This is a better option, don't you think?"_

_"Elegant way to say bein' by yourself at a party sucks dick..." Dean takes another sip of his drink anyways, even pours it out over the ledge just like Castiel and Benny had, "Can't argue with that one."_

_Castiel looks like he's about to ask something- like a word or sentence is lingering on the tip of his tongue and he doesn't know how to get it off. Instead, sirens blaring into the scene cause them to break their focus away from each other, and Dean slinks off from the party as if he were never there._

**...**

"Wait- so I met you before freshman year even started?"

Cas nods, "Yes- though again, I'm not surprised your memory has been lacking on these things... My brother Gabriel did in fact spike our drinks then. I remember waking up and finding out that after the cops arrived, all hell broke loose. Gabe was on probation for it until last week."

Dean can't help but laugh, "I can see a runnin' theme we have goin' here, Cas. Seems like every single time you and I have met, your brother gets us fucked up before we can do anythin' about it."

"Indeed." Cas comments, "I am sorry, though, for all the times my brother has drugged you out of sanity. I hope no damage was done to you because of it."

"It's fine, Cas. Stuff like that happened to me all the time. I think we know that by now."

_We're teenagers now- about to be in high school- we get drunk, get laid, do stupid shit._

Yeah- we do.

**...**

_"You're such a pretty little thing-"_

_Dean just shuts the guy up with his mouth, tongue flicking over his lips as the wandering hand moves up his thigh. Even as a freshman- it's now official- Dean's gettin' some serious game tonight._

_Except, Benny coughs awkwardly beside him._

_"What?" Dean snaps, angry that his friend is interrupting._

_"Dean- I don't think you should be doin' this."_

_Dean scoffs, letting the guy suck at his neck as he speaks to Benny, "Dude- you're the one who said I had to start droppin' my panties. Shut up and be happy that I'm listening."_

_Benny shakes his head, "Dean-"_

_"Drop it. You're nothin' but a hypocrite if you're gonna scold me, so don't and save yourself the trouble."_

_The beta (still thinks he's late on presenting) gets up with a grunt, leaving Dean to go fade into the sea of people. The omega lets out a small sound from his throat, smoke lying heavily in the air as the alpha sucks marks all into his skin._

_"I'm sorry, but you have to stop if you're going to-"_

_Dean looks up, coming face to face with dilated cobalt irises._

_"Dean?"_

_The alpha pulls back to growl, but is silenced as a snarl escapes from Castiel and makes him walk off like a dog with its tail in between its legs. Castiel sighs, sitting down on the couch near Dean and raising a brow._

_"Never thought I'd see you here. I thought parties weren't really your thing."_

_"They aren't." Castiel says simply, looking towards the crowd, "But I seem to keep finding myself in one no matter how hard I try to avoid them. I thought you weren't into being part of the party, either, Dean."_

_The omega laughs, it sounds off like the haze next to lightbulbs and lighters, "I told you, I wanted to know what it was like. I'm still curious about a lot of things."_

_"Such as? Castiel raises a brow, accusing Dean of something silently._

_"I dunno- I mean, I'm already high right now, so... Sex, I think? Drinking is so far gone at this point- I just haven't done anythin' with someone yet."_

_Castiel shakes his head, "This really isn't what I thought you'd do. You seemed more like the wallflower of the party- the person at a distance. You used to observe from afar, Dean. You didn't jump right into the storm."_

_Dean shakes his head, the movement tricky on his eyes, "Stop with all those big, complex metaphors, Cas. Makes my head hurt..."_

_"Cas?"_

_"It's a nickname..." Dean blinks, head starting to pound, "The actual one is just long and drawn out like some line at a Taco Bell... Hey- you wanna get some nachos?"_

_Cas shakes his head, "Dean- no. Come on, I'm getting you out of here before you manage to mess yourself up further."_

_Dean holds back his growl as Cas plucks him off of the couch like a rag doll, dragging the omega out of the smoke-laden room and into the hallway of the mansion the party is currently infecting._

_"I can go home on my own, you know..." Dean pouts, dragging his feet against the carpet like a stubborn child, "You don't have to baby me-"_

_"I'm not babying you. Let me at least get you into a room before you hurt yourself or worse."_

_Dean grunts as he gives in to the alpha's words. The noise and people drift away, a few couples here and there either making out or smoking something that tickles Dean's nose. All the while, Cas is head strong in getting Dean away from the party as best as he can._

_"Here." Cas opens a room, it being gently lit with a few scented candles and the curtains blowing with evening wind sounding in the room around them, "I'm going to go get a few things and I'll be back. Don't touch or do anything."_

_As Cas shuts the door, Dean hears some comment along 'need Gabe' before he's officially alone. The omega stumbles across the plush carpet to the small balcony. The moon is starting to hover in the sky, full and bright over the water of the nearby fish-stocked lake. He scents the air, finding traces of all sorts of fun things in that air as he giggles to himself._

_If Bobby and Ellen knew... Whew- Dean's gonna be fucking disowned._

_"Whoops..." he mutters, opening the small glass doors to go out into the small space._

_Dean stares at the moon, its shadows and highlights- the crests of its craters. It's gorgeous, able to light up the sky like a sun even though it isn't one at all. Dean's hand outstretches to it- wondering if it would taste like cream or feel like fresh plucked cotton on his fingertips. Would it smell like milk or linen? Sound like white noise or condense around him like a thick fog?_

_Dean slowly, feet slipping off of the stone as he struggles to even move forward correctly, gets up onto the front of railing. He wants to touch the moon- he needs to get to it._

_Can he fly over it like the cow in the nursery rhyme? See the fork and the spoon off onto their journey?_

_"Dean!"_

_The omega is about to see if he can become the next Neil Armstrong when he feels someone yank him back roughly. He falls against the floor with a thump, breath rushing out of his lungs as a form lays heavily on top of him. It pins his arms to the carpet as Dean tries to fight free, eyes closed in fear of seeing something that might terrify him._

_"Are you an idiot, Dean!? What in the fuck do you think you were trying to do!? Why in the hell were you on that railing!?"_

_Dean keeps his eyes lowered from the angry alpha on top of him, completely submissive as he answers quietly like a scolded child, "I- ... I wanted to reach the moon..."_

_"You aren't an astronaut, Dean... You wouldn't have taken off like a shooting star- " the voice murmurs, "you would have fallen like a meteor."_

_Dean blacks out after that._

**...**

"Cas- how long has this drunken or drugged meeting thing been going on?" Dean asks, leaning against the counter, "And why is it- that your brother is always throwing the party?"

"I believe it's because since you loved to go to those kind of things, Gabe's over the top fiasco stunts were just you're kind of thing. You did the rest of that on your own."

Dean shakes his head, "So, all of these past four years we've been... slowly dancing around each other? Whether we knew it or not?"

Cas nods, "It seems so, Dean..."

"Huh."

**...**

_Sophomore year- one of the biggest parties ever is going on as Dean is rolling with the beat of the music. Benny is with him again, but this time- his new friends Jo and Ash have come along to check out what a Novak party was like._

_"This shit is insane!" Jo screams, a smile plastering her face, "My mom's gonna kill me when she finds out!"_

_"Not when, Jo-" Ash throws an arm around her shoulder, beer bottle hung in between lazy fingers, "if, she finds out."_

_"I didn't even think of that!"_

_Dean grunts. He may love these two idiots to death, but they've got to stop being so... Dean doesn't know what to call it anymore._

_"I'm going to go hit up the makeshift bar- want anything!?"_

_They all shake their heads._

_Dean goes up and gets himself whatever is getting served. He throws it back, his favorite song blasting out over the speakers as he downs another shot._

_"Hey-" the dude serving drinks pokes his shoulder, "I'll give you fifty bucks to take this pill. You in?"_

_Dean looks down, knows that the money he spent on getting here was supposed to go towards school, fuck he's an awful person- "Sure."_

_Dean swallows it with another shot, "What was that, anyway?"_

_The guy forks over the money, "Roofie, I think. It's meant for betas- but we didn't know what it'd do to an omega so, we were curious."_

_"So I'm a guinea pig?"_

_"You're the one who took the pill, dude. Not me."_

_Dean rolls his eyes and walks away. Not his first rodeo, but okay. A few minutes after, Dean's sitting on the couch, feeling his skin crawl against him as sweat rolls over his forehead._

_"D-Dean?"_

_Dean looks up, eyes having to refocus, "C-Cas, hey dude..."_

_"Oh my god- what happened!?" he rushes over, grabbing onto Dean._

_"I took a pill for f-fifty bucks... I know- classy, right?"_

_Cas growls, "Dean- that's not the point. You need to think about this kind of shit before you fuck things up."_

_Dean looks away, "You're angry with me-"_

_"Damn straight I'm angry with you! Are you trying to get yourself killed- or worse?! Dean- every single time my brother throws a party, you're always here and always high or drunk... I'm worried..."_

_Dean scoffs, stomach coiling, "Dude- cut that bullshit out. We barely know each other."_

_The sentence makes Cas go rigid, a low growl boiling in his chest and brimming at his lips. The omega stiffens against his chest, going slightly lax whenever Cas maneuver him in fear of pissing him off._

_"You don't need to act like jello around me, Dean."_

_"Then don't a-act like you're about to murder me, asshat."_

_Cas growls again and Dean just goes limp._

_The alpha groans, "Come on, Dean. Stop."_

_They reach a room, Cas dropping Dean onto the mattress while he shuts the door softly. Dean watches carefully as Cas comes over, lingering slightly until he sits on the edge of the bed, back facing Dean. The omega staring at his shoulder blades popping out through the navy tee he's wearing._

_"I don't understand, Dean... I thought you were going to stop doing this..."_

_Dean moves a little, still under the effects of the roofie as the ceiling slightly spins above him, "Why did you assume that, Cas?"_

_"You don't remember what you did last time, Dean? The balcony edge? Flying to the moon?" Cas hisses out, "You nearly fucking jumped, Dean! You almost killed yourself because you were being an idiot!"_

_"Well- I'm sorry that happened, Cas. Now, could you please leave me alone- I think this pill or whatever is going to make me horny and I'd like to have some alone time."_

_Cas looks over his shoulder, "While normally I would agree, with what happened last time- I'm not leaving. I'm not nearly losing you again, Dean. Not like that. Pull your shit together."_

_"But Cas-" Dean whines, flailing on the bed, "come on- let me just get this pressure off, please!"_

_Cas sighs, getting up, "I'm going to ask my brother for a few things- and if you move from this bed-" Cas looks up, growling, "I swear I will throw you back on it."_

_It's meant to be threatening, but all it does is make Dean even hornier. He goes under the sheets, writhing as Cas stares for a moment. He leaves as Dean begins to throw his clothes off. The omega has done this kind of stuff before- who hasn't. His fingers are veterans and he knows what to do._

_"Fuck-" he hisses out, thankful that most people are too busy partying to care or barge in-_

_"Dean I'm-" Cas nearly falls over when he notices what Dean is doing, "Dean!"_

_The omega doesn't care, he's too far gone now, "Shut up, Cas! I don't give a fuck right now!"_

_"Really?! I'd rather have you doing that fucking moon bullshit rather than this rodeo thing! Fuck!"_

_Dean lets out a moan and grinds down harder._

_"Seriously- stop. You're grossing me out."_

_"I'll rip off these sheets if you don't shut up."_

_Cas rolls his eyes, "Whatever, Dean. Here- stuff from my brother. He says it's supposed to help with the... urges."_

_Dean just shakes his head, "No- those never work..."_

_"What do you expect me to do, Dean!? Magically make the symptoms go away?"_

_"No, but you can leave-" Dean can't help but gasp, his hand hurting, "Cas- this isn't working- this isn't working!"_

_Cas seems out of place, standing there awkwardly, "What do you want me to do?"_

_"I need-" Dean bites his lip for a second, "I need you to replace my hand."_

_"That would require amputation-"_

_Dean growls, "Not like that, idiot. Stand in for it- Cas, I need you to substitute for me."_

_The alpha swallows audibly._

_"I think I can find someone who can help you-"_

_Dean just faceplants into the pillow as Cas exits the room._

**...**

"You're a pansy- you know, that, right?" Dean scolds as Cas finishes the story, "I was asking for you, and you walked away."

"You were also drugged, Dean. I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that. I never would- unless I'm not in the best of states myself."

Dean smiles, "Which is one thing I can say I love about you."

Cas intertwines their fingers again, "Promise me something, Dean."

"Shoot."

"After the baby is born... Do you think... Do you think that maybe we could have sex? Sober- for once?"

Dean laughs, grinning from ear to ear, "If I'll ever let you touch me in that way again after this thing pops out, then yeah. Sure. It'd be nice to get to remember it for once."

They both chuckle at the joke.


	3. Tonight Is the Night

**Author's Note: _**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit you guys! I had school/life to deal with and it came first compared to this!**  
**But, I will have spring break after this week and then I can hopefully finish/update these stories a lot.**

**After I'm done with this, I'm probably not going to be able to publish anything (maybe other than oneshots/derp shit) major until summer. Sorry, but that's because of all these tests and stuff I have to take along with just finishing up the rest of my year. But don't worry- that's like, a month or two long of a wait.**  
**Plus, I can get more of my stories out to you guys and that's a good thing. (;**

**I added more past into this- and you finally find out about the first time Cas and Dean do it, along with baby info from the doctor. So, there's some more information in this ch to sponge up. That, and you find out more about Cas' feelings towards Dean and all of this.**

**And there's some Cas POV- WHOO!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Cas parks the car, looking over to Dean, "Dean, there's no need to worry."

"I'm going to, Cas. This is about my baby right now..." Dean folds a few fingers over his stomach, "I don't really care if I'm making your car smell like shit because I'm afraid of finding out something horrible."

"Dean- there's no point in worrying. If there was, I would be freaking out too. Come on, it's just the first check-up."

Dean shakes his head, "What if there's something wrong, Cas? What if our kid is damaged or- or worse? I'm scared, okay? ... I'm fucking terrified."

A hand comes up to brush Dean's cheek, Dean turning his head to see Cas softly looking at him, "Dean- I understand if you are worried. This is a tough situation we put ourselves in, and the weight of it is going to be heavy on our shoulders. But you have to understand, I'll be here if you need me. You aren't going into this alone."

"Thanks, Cas..." Dean looks down, trying to keep himself from really freaking out, "I'll try not to snap on anyone or somethin'."

"You'd do that anyways, so don't worry about it. We're just getting an ultrasound and a few questions answered and then I'm taking you home, alright?"

Dean swallows, exiting the car, "Alright, Cas... I trust you."

The alpha smiles as he helps Dean enter the doctor's office.

**...**

_"I'm going to drink tonight."_

_The sentence, if said by anyone else, might have been blown off or something else, but instead, it causes Gabriel to practically faint._

_"Wait- you're done stayin' sober?"_

_He sounds like he doesn't believe the alpha, but in all rights Castiel can understand why. He's never given the reason to assume he was ever going to give into Gabe's pressures._

_"I suppose I am. It is my junior year, and I suppose that my time for being free is limited."_

_Gabe grins, "Well good for you, dude! Finally- after years of parties- you give in! I'm proud of ya baby bro! I know exactly who I'm going to invite!"_

_Castiel raises a brow, his heart doing a weird flip of anxiety in his chest, "Who's that?"_

_"Just someone I know…" he comments off to the side, "How's that crush goin' for ya?"_

_"Crush?"_

_Gabe grins, "Don't play coy with me, Castiel Novak. I know there's an omega that's peeked your interest in the past couple of years."_

_The alpha blinks at the accusation, shaking his head, "I haven't interacted with any omegas other than you since I presented, Gabe."_

_"Really now? I thought there was one along the sidelines… Last name… Winchester?"_

_Castiel goes rigid._

_"You don't think I didn't pay attention now, right? You must think very low of me if you did." Gabe wraps an arm around Castiel's shoulder, walking him to the balcony that's remained in Castiel's memory since freshman year with flashes of green eyes and freckles- "There's only ever been one omega, other than me, that you've ever graced your time with, Cassie. Only one who's ever intrigued you enough to even think about poppin' a knot-"_

_"Gabe, that's highly inappropriate-"_

_Gabe shushes him by clearing his throat, the alpha just letting him continue even if it could be irrational, "That's my point, Cassie. You're so formal- this omega wants you to rip off the suit and see what lies underneath. Maybe somethin' can happen between you two tonight- you can get lucky-"_

_"I'm not having sex with Dean." Castiel flushes, uncommon for him, "I don't know what plan you have brewing in your head, but I want you to just let it go because there is no way that Dean and I are ever going that far…"_

_Gabe grins, walking away with a kick in his step, "Mhmm, we'll see about that baby bro."_

_Castiel's shoulders fall in defeat._

**…**

The doctor walks in, looking towards Dean with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester. We haven't seen you in a little while." Cas is sitting in a chair to the right of the examination table, and when the doctor sees that, he gives Dean a glance, "Uh- sir, I don't think you're allowed to be in here-"

"He is-" Dean blurts, holding out his hand in defence, "He's kind of important…"

The doctor nods, "Oh, sorry sir. I didn't realize that you two were mates."

Dean knows they aren't and so does Cas, but they don't say anything to correct the doctor on his assumption. He just sits down on his swivel chair, uncaps his pen, and looks towards the omega.

"So what are you in for today?"

Dean swallows, fumbling his fingers over his lap, "I found out I'm pregnant and I came to find out about the baby…"

The doctor writes a few things, returning to Dean, "Estimation on how long?"

"Two to three months…"

"Did you miss your last heat?"

"Yes. I didn't think anything about it because of my suppressants, but… I knew there was something wrong when…"

The doctor and Cas look up.

Dean sighs, blushing, "When I started craving… well-"

"Sexual stimulation, but not in a way as related to a heat." Cas finishes.

The omega nods.

"Did you and your mate do anything sexual?" the doctor asks, looking towards his paper.

Of course they did…

The doctor takes them to a room with a machine that Dean's never seen in his life before. The doctor explains that it's supposed to help show him the baby, and Dean just feels a little anxious that something could be wrong already. Cas holds onto his hand tightly as they lift up his shirt, putting some cold gel on his stomach that causes him to flinch from the temperature. Instead of whining, Dean watches the screen closely and waits for the image to appear on the screen. The worry might just kill him.

"The baby looks completely healthy, Mr. Winchester."

Dean nods, his body falling a little lax just from those words, "So you don't think my birth control or suppressants did anything? I didn't know until a few days ago… I stopped taking them, now."

"That's a good idea, and no- as far as I can tell, your child is doing just fine. I'm surprised you still conceived with them, but it's been known to happen from time to time that they fail."

The nagging in Dean's gut settles slightly, Cas visibly relaxing next to him. His grip on Dean's hand as the doctor scans his stomach loosens a bit, but is still as reassuring as before.

They finish up at the doctor's office, Dean scheduling a few more appointments and scannings before they leave. The omega is still apprehensive, sitting down in Cas' car before sighing.

"Something's still bothering you…" Cas murmurs, "What is it, Dean?"

"I'd just like to remember, you know?" Dean looks over to Cas, shaking his head, "I was drunk or high most of the times we interacted, so the memories never caught on right. I remember fragments and whatever, but… I don't know why I forgot so much…"

Cas shrugs, "It's a natural process for the brain to delete information it titles unimportant, whether we consciously choose it or not. Sometimes, the lines and edges we have around things get a little lopsided and scuffed over time, but that's to be expected. It only worsens when you add things such as drinks and drugs to an equation already solved well enough by time alone."

"You sound like some Web MD site… Don't tell me I have a kidney failure in my left punctured lung."

Cas laughs at him while he shakes his head, "Thank you for that, Dean, but no. It's not like that at all. No one remembers anything exactly as it happens. Don't feel like you're messed up or something because you didn't remember things you used to do."

Dean just nods absently, "Could you tell me somethin', Cas?"

"Anything."

Dean grins to himself, his hand rubbing over his stomach softly, "Could you tell me what happened? So I can remember?"

Cas agrees, putting the car into drive and leaving the doctor's office behind.

**…**

_Tonight's the night. Finally._

_Dean's got a buzz in his veins that can't leave, like someone injected him with adrenaline that is infinite in its lasting time. He knows that he's got a right to be this way._

_After all- he got invited. Invited to a Novak party. By Gabriel Novak himself._

_The other omega had walked up to him at school and slipped him a piece of paper, the whole time smirking. The exchange was eyed by a lot of people, making Dean feel even more out of depth when everyone asked how in the hell he got an invitation._

_He doesn't know how, just knows that he's got a party calling his name and he's gonna answer._

_So that's why tonight is the night._

_That, and the fact the letter Gabe have given him had mentioned that there might be some fun times waiting on the side for him._

_Who wouldn't be excited for that?_

_Faint images of blue eyes form in Dean's mind as he tries to drink some more vodka. It burns his throat, makes his eyes feel like they're getting coated in lemon juice, but it gets him in that nirvana of his that fastest._

_He downs another shot when a hand places itself on his shoulder lightly, "Hey there, Dean-o. Glad to know you could make it to the party."_

_Dean turns, sees Gabe and grins, "Hey dude. W-What's up?"_

_"I wanted to know if my VIP was here tonight. You see, I've got a surprise for you."_

_"Surprise?"_

_Gabe laughs, his smirk growing wider, "Yep! We're gonna play a game here in a few minutes. You in?"_

_"Fuck yeah I am!"_

_Moments later, Dean finds himself in front of a closet, people gathering around to see what Gabriel is doing. The other omega is grinning from ear to ear in a manner that should have made Dean's toes curl, but he's too into it to care much. Besides, when Gabe invited you to one of his parties and asked you to do something- you did it._

_Dean's ushered into the closet, seeing nothing but black and hearing the muffled sounds of the party around him._

_"Tonight, this omega is gonna get lucky with some alpha." there's whistles, "But- the regulations are that it has to be in this closet. No light, no sounds. Nothing but the sensations. "_

_There's more noises from the crowd, and Dean feels a little nervous now that the rules have been explained._

_But what if it hurts? How is he going to tell the dude that he needs to go this way or do this- or that's my nose not my lips- because of the dark? Fuck- what if he makes noises and can't help it-_

_"Ah, you sir. Get inside."_

_There's a flash of light, but it's so quick and unexpected, Dean doesn't get anything from or with it. All he knows is that there's a second breathing form beside him, and this closet is a little small for them to be sprawled out on the floor._

_Dean wants to say hi, something- because as soon as the door clicks shut fully, most of the people outside go silent. Holy shit they're waiting._

_Dean hears the dude breathe, the soft movement of his hands so he can stand up in the space as he leans against the wall. There's nothing but black in front of him, not even a string of light from the gaps along the door edges. Gabe wanted to make sure it was all blacked out._

_Dean feels something stir beside him, and his breath catches in his throat as he feels something against his neck. Fingers. Fingers are currently rubbing up his skin. A exhale rushes out over his lips, feeling it bounce back as the person inside of the room is only a few inches away. Those fingers slow slightly when they reach his jaw, as if asking permission for something._

_Dean nods, slowly._

_The alpha, smelling faintly of alcohol himself, comes forward and brings his nose to the crook of Dean's neck. It makes the omega slightly nervous, considering he's never done this before._

_This is his first time ever being scented in such a way._

_The alpha seems pleased, a very low rumble vibrating the air, low enough to where only Dean can hear it. Murmurs start up outside, and Dean's guessing they're wondering what's going on. The alpha moves his mouth to Dean's skin, licking a little of it. It causes something to melt in Dean, his legs slightly giving out and his brain turning into putty._

_This alpha could fold him into a hanger right now and Dean wouldn't care._

_He seems pleased with this, his lips now working feverishly against the skin. Teeth scrape against his neck, and Dean finds that another body is pressing him roughly into the wall. He lifts his jaw up, giving the alpha more room to work at. As he laps against the skin, Dean takes his hands and finds the hem of his jeans somehow in the pitch black._

_The denim is coarse against his fingertips, his nails dragging slightly across it as he tries to find the dude's fly._

_However, he doesn't seem to be pleased with that._

_He sends a small growl, only so Dean can hear, and it causes the omega to flinch and stiffen against the wall in seconds. The alpha goes back to kissing and nibbling his neck, his teeth getting a little more rough with each passing second. Dean lays lax against the wall, completely at the alpha's disposal while he waits for the inevitable._

_He hears a light purr, feels it against his skin as the alpha takes his hand and runs it up Dean's shirt. The omega is slightly anxious with the unknown fingertips pressing against his skin, with the stranger practically learning his most vulnerable state in the dark._

_Dean feels hips roll against his own, and a stark feeling formed from it causes him to get surprised. He knows that sex is supposed to feel good, and he's done stuff before in heats, but never in real life. In those terms, he's a virgin._

_That's right. Dean Winchester is still a virgin. Well, with this alpha grinding up against him, that may only be true for a few more minutes._

_There's a few whistles from outside, and Dean guesses it's from the pheromones getting made by the both of them. He just wishes he wasn't so drunk so he can figure out who it was…_

_Then, in a matter of seconds, he's finding his jeans slipping down by two pairs of hands, his lips moving against someone else's. They taste like whiskey and bourbon, heavy and thick all over. Alpha._

_Dean nearly whines, barely catches it in his throat, and it causes the alpha to go a little crazy. Dean finds that soon, the alpha is just pounding him into the wall. It sounds painful, or rough at best, but it's surprisingly what Dean wants._

_Cat calls and noises come from outside as Dean's back meets the plaster, head already starting to move so the alpha has an exposed neck to work with. He finds lips moving up and down his mouth and neck, a rumble forming in the alpha's chest as he moves against Dean. His hips snap, roll into his own and Dean can't help but let the moan that's been building out._

_The crowd outside goes wild, then._

_And of course, the alpha on Dean seems to go stiff at the sound. His body stalling._

_Next thing Dean knows, he's getting dropped onto the ground and a few other things move around him in his daze. The door flies open and shuts immediately, and Dean is left in the dark thinking about the stranger who just ran off and stole his virginity without even going through the whole process._

_Overall, wasn't as good as he thought it would be._

**…**

_"You assbutt!" Castiel yells at his brother, alcohol and rage pumping through his veins at an alarming rate, "You did all of t-this on purpose!"_

_"I might have- I might not."_

_Castiel growls, "Don't bullshit me when we both know better, Gabriel. It was Dean in that closet."_

_Gabe snickers at him, "You didn't seem to upset about it-"_

_"That's because I didn't know!" Castiel snaps, his hands turning into balled fists, "I've never scented him before, okay? I only knew it was him when he-"_

_"Gave you a noise for praise?"_

_Castiel glares at his brother, "Yes, I didn't know until then it was him, and it was already too late. I just want to thank you, Gabe."_

_The omega tilts his head, watching as Castiel starts to walk off, "For what? Getting you laid, for having you take your crushes virginity like you wanted to?"_

_"No-" Castiel pivots enough to show his brother the frustrated tears rolling down his face, how much he resents himself for ever letting anything get to this point, "for ruining everything."_

**…**

_It was the pinpoint of the school for a while._

_Castiel Novak finally gave in? He finally knotted an omega?_

_The rumors ran rampant across the school, every single version of it always having Castiel running out of the closet at the very end. Some speculate that the omega denied him, some say that he couldn't take it, others just guessed that it was over that quickly._

_All of them, however, were wrong._

_Castiel ran out of that closet because the person he was rutting up against was Dean. Dean Winchester._

_For some reason people completely forgot that Dean had been thrown in there, and he's guessing he's just another face considering so many omegas actually attend Novak parties in general. He had remembered that Dean was just the only one to ever get invited._

_What happened in the closet was a sure sign of why that happened._

_Castiel grits his teeth together, setting his head on his desk. He never should've thought about Dean after that night on the balcony, he never should of had dreams about Dean- even if some were just of them hanging out together compared to the more graphic ones. It was like one time, one look, one touch, and Castiel was hooked. Falling head over heels for some omega who was supposed to be just another person in a crowd._

_He's guessing now Dean's kind of glad for it considering Castiel was the one who rejected him. He doesn't even know if Dean is aware that it was him, or is even paying attention to the rumors circulating. It may hurt too much to listen, and he probably just wants to forget about it all together considering Castiel left him unsatisfied and alone inside of a dark closet like the coward he is. Dean would probably block it out and refrain from listening. His memories of getting ditched are still fresh in his mind, and he probably doesn't want to know who hurt him in such a way._

_"Cas."_

_Castiel jumps, looking over to find Dean staring at him with a look filled with distance, even if he's only a foot away, "Dean?"_

_"We need to talk."_

_"About what?"_

_Dean sits down in front of him, "I've been hearing this rumor about you… like- about the party Gabe threw the other day?"_

_"What about it?"_

_Dean clears his throat, looking down, "I was just uh- I didn't know if it was true or not… you know? They said you did it with some omega or something… I haven't heard all of it though, just bits and fragments. That or I can't remember. My memory's shit."_

_Castiel nods slightly, avoiding from looking at Dean, "I did lose my virginity at the party. Though I can't remember much myself because I was drunk."_

_"Oh- okay, then." Dean looks off to the side, also doing the sidestepping act with his eyes, "I'll um, I'll be going then. I just wanted to know if they were true or not…"_

_Castiel watches as Dean gets up, still looking away from the alpha as he walks away._

_What did he just do?_

**…**

_Really? Cas and some omega?_

_There's a falling feeling in Dean's chest- like someone had taken his soul out and thrown it away and he's feeling the side effects. The omega goes into the nearest bathroom, hunkers down in the biggest and last stall, then cries. He tries to keep quiet, but every now and then a sob will come through the woodwork and he's left feeling even more vacant than before._

_It's as those his heart was made of handblown glass, crafted to perfection but still fragile in its composition, and someone- Cas- had just dropped it onto the ground because he didn't know how to handle it properly._

_First off, Dean can't be mad at the alpha because he never showed that Cas held his precious glass work until it was too late. There's no point in getting angry with him when he didn't know that at all. Secondly, Dean was never in a relationship whatsoever with Castiel. The alpha can go off and have relationships or sex with whoever he wants… even if it makes Dean want to-_

_The omega vomits into the nearby toilet, coughing and sputtering as his emotions roll within him like violent waves during an oceanic storm. He leans back against the brick wall, gasping for air, hoping to whoever can listen to his thoughts to just let the world slow down a little so he can just fucking breathe._

_Dean lets himself sit for a moment, letting the feelings he has go in an effort to stop the pain._

_It doesn't work._

_Dean gets up off of the tiles, thinking about something he knows will get the feelings out of his head._

**…**

"Shit…" Dean comments, "I remember talking to you and stuff, but it's all so fuzzy. Why is my memory not workin', Cas? Seriously, this is ridiculous."

Cas seems a little reluctant as he continues, "Well, thing is, when I had told you that I lost my virginity, I didn't tell you that it was you. I guess you assumed I had a new relationship and… You apparently needed something to numb you up."

"How do you know that?"

"You told me as much… you see, Gabriel thought it would be interesting to see if he could repeat what happened with the closet a day or so after our discussion. That's when everything fell through."

Dean looks towards the dashboard and wonders why he was ever so fucking ignorant sometimes.

**…**

_Castiel is sitting on a couch, a beer bottle in his hands that's only had a few sips taken from it. He's unsure if he wants to drink again tonight, or that if being here is even a good idea._

_Gabe has to have some new idea or plan brewing, and the alpha doesn't want to find himself up against Dean Winchester again unless the circumstances are just right. No parties, no drugs or drinks. He wants Dean to know that the omega in the closet was him, that he ran because he didn't want it to happen like that all._

_He wanted candles, he wanted that big goofy grin of his to be as wide as it could go. Of course, his brother came in and ruined any possibility of that._

_Fuck- everything's ruined._

_"H-Hey…"_

_Castiel looks up to find Dean glaring at him, a bottle in hand that smells like anything with alcohol in it mixed together, Castiel wrinkles his nose, "Hello, Dean."_

_"I n-need to talk to you." he slurs, stumbling over to grab his shirt, "I don't w-want anyone to hear this-s."_

_The alpha follows the omega into another room away from the sea of people, finding the door shut behind him seconds after he's thrown inside. Dean leans against the wood, looking frustrated and drunk as hell._

_"What's going on?" Castiel asks, fixing his shirt from where Dean's hand crumpled it._

_"There's a l-lot going on, Cas. Where's t-the omega you f-fucked?"_

_Castiel furrows his brow, "Excuse me?"_

_Dean scoffs, his drink sloshing as he takes an unsteady step forward, "Don't b-bullshit me, Cas. I'm not stupid, kay? You s-said you had sex with some o-omega-"_

_"Dean, that was a one time thing, I thought that was obvious-"_

_"Isn't it?" Dean accuses, his eyes narrowed and mouth tight in anger, "Isn't it o-obvious that I'm so easy to throw away?"_

_The alpha tilts his head, his brain trying to process what Dean means, "What are you saying-"_

_"I'm sayin' that I'm just tossed off to the side like it's nothin' and I'm t-tired of it!" Dean yells, "I lost my virginity to some asshole and h-he didn't even finish! He just left me in there after starting! He didn't even finish! My first time wasn't even sex at a-all!"_

_Castiel feels guilt rise up in his gut, "Dean, I'm sorry about what happened but-"_

_"Cas!" Dean chokes up, looking towards the floor, "I thought I knew what I was doing- that livin' it up was wanted, but gettin' left in that closet… it hurt, okay? I got dumped on the same night you got lucky, so I'm a little pissed, especially when you never seemed like you'd go off and do that."_

_"There wasn't anything saying I couldn't have a hook up, Dean."_

_The omega shakes his head, "I'm not sayin' that, okay? I'm mad because on the same night I lost my virginity, the same night I lost my dignity because I was literally deflowered and pushed to the said- I lost you, too."_

_Castiel is left speechless, Dean rubbing away tears on his face, "And it's funny- because I thought that it'd be me leavin' people. It would be me hookin' up left and right with strangers and just doin' it for the high… But then I'm shoved in the closet, and I get a taste of what it was supposed to be like- and next thing I know I'm gettin' abandoned by the very person who took somethin' I can never, ever, get back. I was in there for the rest of the party, Cas. I was so ashamed I didn't want to come out. What kind of omega am I if I can't even please an alpha like that?"_

_"Dean-"_

_"Stop, Cas… I'm tired of listening, I'm tired of feelin' things because it hurts too much to. Why don't you just get back to fuckin' that omega."_

_Castiel shakes his head, "Dean- I don't understand. We were never in a relationship, we only saw each other at parties. I'm surprised you're even caring this much about me. I don't why you're getting so upset over this when you don't have to reason to be-"_

_Dean shakes his head, "I care because that night at the balcony during freshman year, you told me about yourself. You let me in. I saw things about you that I'm sure other people don't know. You told me about how you didn't want to give into these things- and I guess in the back of my mind I was hoping the same thing. That if maybe this party phase of mine fell through there'd always be you to go back to. I know it sounds selfish or somethin', to say you were like a back up to me, but Cas- it's true. I thought that maybe after all of this bullshit of high school maybe there would be somethin' a little more relaxed for you and me, that we could see each other some place other than school and these damned parties… but I guess that doesn't matter much anymore."_

_"Dean…" Castiel murmurs, his heart shaking in his chest and making his ribs feel like they're vibrating._

_"Just forget about it, Cas. You got that new omega of yours…" he turns to walk out the door, "and I got myself…"_

_Castiel is about to stop Dean when he walks out of the room and shuts the door._

_This is too complicated._

**…**

"I was such an asshole…" Dean comments, looking out of the window and feeling to embarrassed to look at Cas, "I was such a dick to you, dude."

"It's fine. You were drunk and angry, and by all rights you were supposed to be." he parks the car in front of Dean's how, turning in his seat to face Dean, "You had no idea it was me in the closet, and I was too ashamed to admit it to you at the time. You were still going through the embarrassment of that and finding out roughly about what I had done. Mixing alcohol with emotions never works out."

Dean shakes his head, "But that was still really selfish of me. I had no right to tell you what to do or whatever, that wasn't my call. You're seriously a gentleman if you think that I did."

"Than I guess I am one because I wasn't angry with you, Dean. Just confused. You never made it clear to me that you wanted anything other than our brief meetings at the party."

"I was too shy too, and I thought you were in a relationship or somethin' then…" Dean murmurs, still looking away.

Cas brings his chin up, kissing his lips chastely before grinning stupidly, "I do believe that I was too busy being completely head over heels for a certain omega along the name of Dean Winchester to care about relationships with other people."

Dean matches his expression, "You're such a cliche dumbass. I love it and you."

"I love you too, Assbutt."

* * *

**Response to Guest Reviews: _**

Diana Campos (_Adorei, o Gabe vai explodir de emoção, pois aposto que ele foi tudo culpa_ _dele._**):  
**Obrigado! Desculpe, eu estou usando o Google Translate novamente.  
Estou feliz de ter encontrado as minhas histórias de novo e que você está gostando deles até agora.  
Sim, Gabe se mete em tudo.

**Wintersnowstorm (**_Aaaaaaaaa i love it so so god i can't wait for the update! And i love how you use the chemistry thing ;) _**):  
**I'm glad that you're having fun, haha.  
Thanks! Thing is- I hate chemistry, so I don't understand why it's in here in any sort of fashion, but whatever.  
I hope this ch was what you were looking for, I struggled a litte writing it and I got a little frustrated, haha.


	4. Never Take Your Memories for Granted

**Author's Note: _**

**I'm sorry this ch is so depressing, but it has a whole bunch of major past events in it that tie some loose ends together. **  
**Other than this, there's probably about a scene or two from the past that we'll revisit- and then it's present from then on.**

**I tried to get a little bit more of the developments aside or to have written more on break- but writing is hard, and with DCBB coming up I'm racing to make a fic for it while I still have the time to make up my mind.**

**Whoo.**

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed- I needed to update and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. Sorry.**

**Anyways...**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

Dean is sitting on the couch watching TV, trying to enjoy a little downtime while Cas is talking to Bobby. They're trying to figure out the situation with money, considering Dean is from a family that's frugal at best, and Dean doesn't know where it'll come from. It stresses him a little, and Cas told him to take a breather because being worried is apparently a bad thing when you're pregnant.

Cas walks in, looking at Dean splayed out on the couch, his hand wrapping over his stomach, "Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas."

The alpha joins him on the couch, Dean moving forward so he could slide behind him, "So what's the verdict, Cas?"

"I need to talk my father." he says off to the side, his fingertips going over Dean's own as the omega leans against his chest, "I'm positive he'll come home when he finds out about you."

Dean grins, "Thanks for that, Cas… But, how are you gonna talk to him? I thought he was away on business?"

"He is-" Cas admits, stroking across Dean's abdomen softly, the omega's heart nearly skipping a beat over the fact it seems as though Cas is playing him like a guitar- plucking his heart strings, "but I will get it done, I promise you."

Dean turns his head up to look at Cas, eyes soft, "You do a lot for me…"

"Of course- you're carrying my child and I care about you."

Dean chuckles softly, looking down the plain of his chest to see their hands together on top of their child, "You're too good for me."

"You make it sound like you're a bane to my existence, which is not true. I love you, Dean. I have for a long time…"

"Then why did we stop talking and all that?" Dean scrunches his face together in an effort to remember, "I should have recognized you or something- and I know the part that you left off of I was angry but, I wouldn't ditch you… Right?"

Cas shakes his head, "Something happened, and I'm positive you can recall all of it after I tell you. It was last year, around the time that you and I were fighting… It seems a little pointless now, a little dramatic… But most things are when you think about it."

"What happened, Cas?" Dean asks quietly, "Is it what I think it is? …"

"More than likely, yes…"

**…**

_Spinning._

_Why did the world look and feel like it was a yoyo? Why did Dean feel as though he was having whiplash just from waking up in the morning and getting out of bed?_

_His heart is heavy, his feet feel as though they were made from lead. It takes actual effort to open his eyelids in the morning, and he just feels so empty it hurts. Not in the way a heat would, not in the way as though he was just void of something- no. It was like some organ was removed, some limb was amputated. He feels the loss, knows it, but bears no wounds or scars._

_Yet- it doesn't feel that way._

_It's like the gaping hole in his chest is devouring him whole; inch by precious inch. Gravity is bearing down, bending his will to live under the weight of not wanting to anymore._

_It hurts- it makes him feel like he's at the bottom of the water and he's staring at the surface. He's drowning but there's no one jumping in to save him, and he doesn't feel like trying to swim. Even if he would- he doesn't think he can, with how achy and sore he feels._

_Another Novak party is coming up, he's heard rumors about it floating through the sea of people like a drain, dwindling down until it gets to him. He thinks about not going- on giving up the parties all together when his mind tells him it's a good idea. He's always felt alive at those parties, has known what it's like to touch the sky and feel the clouds condense on his fingertips. He understands how it works. He knows it well._

_Jo and Ash are a little concerned about him, and he understands that they have the right to be. He's sickly looking and depressed, enough so it sounds off his friends alarms and their concern shows up shortly after. He knows they are thinking something is wrong- and he's guessing there is- but he just can't figure out. Whatever is making him feel sick… well, he doesn't know what it is._

_Maybe going to the party will be a good thing. He can finally feel free from this weight hanging over his shoulders._

_So that's how he ends up there._

_"Dean-o!" Gabe replies, smirking as he sees him, "Back for some more exploration?"_

_"I don't think so." Dean admits, trying to forget about whoever had left him in the closet._

_Gabe clips him on the shoulder, "Already done, Dean-o? What if I have something very special for you-"_

_"I'm not interested, Gabe." he states directly, tired, "I'm not really in the mood to be left alone in the dark again."_

_He shrugs, "No one does. But suit yourself, Dean-o. Enjoy the party."_

_Dean's positive that Gabe is plotting something as he thinks, but the omega just doesn't care. He notices the bar and grins, walking up to it._

_Time to numb up the world._

_Dean down glass after glass, knowing the familiar sensation of the world tuning out, becoming blurred, as if he's watching through a fog. He hiccups and sputters, literally drinking anything given to him on the counter. Suddenly, there's several pills laid out on the surface, and Dean looks to it and believes he might as well with the cheering going on around him._

_He walks around afterwards like a king- except, something feels wrong. Majorly wrong._

_He vomits on the ground, people backing away as his vision swims in front of him, and the world seems to blur and fade out further._

_Just like in the closet, Dean is left seeing black._

**…**

_Castiel is sipping at a beer minutely, a little down knowing that Dean's here. He wants to confront the omega, to tell him that he wants to reconcile the damaged relationship. How it got to that point- Castiel is a little unsure. There never seemed to be a major connection between them last time Castiel checked. Sure, he liked Dean that way and all, but in the sense of it, there was nothing saying they were really close like that._

_Not in the way that it hurt to watch him leave._

_Well, it would always be that way- it always has been. It hurt to see Dean leave him at the balcony freshman year- it hurt to see him try to leave the balcony again, but in a less sober and safe way when they were sophomores. Now, with Dean already gone through the door and out of his life, it hurts knowing that he wanted to have him stay a while. Especially when Dean acted as though he had betrayed him, with the things he said. It sounded like he cared a lot, even for them just knowing each other._

_But everything is too complicated and dramatic when you're a teenager. Confusing lines just become more scrambled and undignified, your hearts breaks more often than you want it to, you wonder about things for the first time and are overwhelmed about it. They're in the years of self-realizations, of finding themselves somewhere along the lines, of finding what life they want to live._

_It's a shame it just takes a lot of mistakes to figure it out._

_"Call 911!" a voice screams, "He's not breathing!"_

_Castiel's head snaps up, hearing the screams and worried yells from all over the house. His feet carry him forward- where he doesn't know- but they stop as soon as he is front of Dean. He's convulsing on the ground, mouth working to breathe but it seems to not be working right._

_"Fuck!"_

_Castiel rushes down, seeing some of Dean's friends rush forward to crowd around Dean as Castiel lifts his head up._

_"Dean- come on, Dean- talk to me!"_

_Dean's eyes roll back in his head, his limbs as lax as tissue paper in the wind as Castiel tries to figure out what's going on._

_"What happened?!" he yells, holding Dean closer as if distance would solve everything._

_A girl stutters from the crowd, "W-We were having a pill popper… It's when you just throw random pills down and they take them-"_

_"That's fucking retarded!" one of Dean's friends, a girl with curly blonde hair, screams at her, "Seriously- what is it with you people and just taking anything that resembles a tic-tac!?"_

_The girl just makes a face as Castiel rocks Dean back in forth, hoping- wishing- that everything would be okay._

_The sounds of sirens sound distant, and Castiel thinks they aren't fast enough._

**…**

"That's what you're talking about…" Dean murmurs, very quiet as Cas breathes out uneasily underneath him.

They're still on the couch, Dean's stomach still a focal point as they converse.

"Yes, it was not an easy thing to witness."

Dean closes his eyes, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry I made you go through that, Cas. I'm an idiot…"

Cas shrugs against him, his scent comforting Dean as he hates himself silently, "You were young and it seemed fun to you at the time. People are not the brightest when they are youths."

"You sound like you're eighty."

"I feel like it…" he comments, stretching and popping some joints, "I certainly will when the baby comes. We're never going to get to sleep after it's out."

Dean chuckles, "Yeah- but that's okay. More time I get to spend with you."

The alpha purrs at that, catching Dean off guard, and he finds himself returning the noise shortly afterwards. They lay on top of the couch, cuddling, their unborn son or daughter just a few inches underneath their fingertips.

**…**

_Black._

_Sounds._

_"Dean."_

_There's vague moments of lights- of people crying- of the smell of rubbing alcohol. Flashes of a plain gown with a white, thin blanket on top- of an IV bag and its drip falling ever so slowly._

_It takes Dean a bit, but soon those figments turn into minutes, and the omega finds himself blinking away a different type of exhaustion within a hospital._

_He doesn't remember anything._

_The omega jerks up on the mattress, hands scrambling in the sheets to somehow ground himself._

_He's breathing hard, confused as to why he's here in the hospital. All he knows is that his name is Dean Winchester, that he's an omega, and he's about seventeen. Other than that, his head hurts a little to forge anything out of the dense fog- the darkness. It makes him a little frightened, not really recalling who he is._

_"Dean?"_

_He looks to see an aged man in the doorway, and for some reason Dean blurts, "John?"_

_The guy's expression falls, and he removes his baseball cap to set it on his lap carefully, "Uh- I'm not John, Dean."_

_There's a woman joining his side, flowing auburn hair and warm hazel eyes, "Hey…"_

_"Mary?" Dean raises a brow, finding the names slipping out without faces._

_Her expression falls as she bites her lip, nervous as she looks over to… John?_

_"They said there was a possibility this could happen." she murmurs, the aged man nodding._

_Dean feels like something is going terribly wrong- like he's supposed to know these people, "I'm sorry, but… who are you again?"_

_They look at each other with hardened faces, lips turned into straight lines. The doctor comes in a few moments later. He explains things to Dean- tells him he had a bad reaction with drugs and alcohol and that he got really sick. It made his brain get all scrambled, and they were worried he wouldn't wake up. He's apparently been out for a week now, and the whole time Dean is wondering if they're holding things back to soften the blow._

_It isn't until a boy, a little younger than him (maybe by four, five years at the most) comes in holding a teddy bear saying 'Get Well' on a plush, red heart. He's avoiding Dean's eyes, looking towards the floor instead as he sets it down on the side table._

_"Sam."_

_The boy looks up, hazel eyes wide, "You remember me?"_

_"I think I do." Dean admits, seeing Sam's smile falter a fraction, but he goes on, "I don't remember much, but… I remember your name is Sam… You're my- cousin?"_

_"Baby brother…" Sam mutters._

_Dean looks away, "Oh… sorry. I'm not a hundred percent mentally right now. The details on things and people, they're a little… skewed."_

_Sam sits down, still averting his gaze, "It's alright. We know that there was a little damage from what happened, but… it's just how it is. We're happy you came back at all."_

_"Was it that bad?"_

_"They were considering on pulling the plug for a little bit…" Sam sounds scared, like something in him is trying to fight its way back down into the past rather than in the conversation, "But Bobby and Ellen insisted they kept on with you. It turns out it was worth it."_

_Dean looks down towards his chest with a sinking feeling, his throat stinging, "I must be a shit knife of person to not even remember the people that wanted to fight for me."_

_"It's not your fault, Dean." Sam says quietly, "The seizure damaged your brain- and the section it affected was your memory. It wasn't your fault."_

_Dean shakes his head, disagreeing because the doctor told him why it happened in the first place, "But I was doing drugs- I was fucking around. What I was doing rebounded on me. That's my fault."_

_Sam looks grim, as if fighting Dean on this was just too much of an emotional strain, maybe it is for both of them, "It doesn't matter right now what caused it, this is the side effect. As long as it's not too bad, we can work through it, Dean."_

_The omega just nods, hoping he understands and it will all work out for the best._

**...**

"Hey, Cas!" Dean calls out, cleaning some of his things from his closet.

The alpha appears in the doorway, leaning into the room, "Yes, Dean?"

"What are we going to do about living arrangements?" he scoops some old clothes into a garbage bag, "I don't think there's enough room here, and I don't wanna deal with Zachariah."

Cas laughs lightly, grinning, "I don't know, but we'll figure it out when we need to."

"Hopefully soon..." Dean murmurs, "I don't wanna put any extra strain on Bobby and Ellen..."

"That's understandable, and I don't want to impose on them either. Do you want to look at apartments after you finish sorting your clothes?"

Dean nods, "Yeah, sure."

Dean goes back to putting others in bags for different destinations. The whole time, he wonders what it's like to raise his kid in a house or place of his own.

**...**

_Castiel paces his room floor, his mind as restless as his body._

_It's been a week since Dean ended up in the hospital. People are a little worried and guilty towards the whole thing. Gave even apologised to Castiel a little while after it happened, having been the one recommending the idea. Castiel ignored him and pushed him away, pissed at his brother for fucking Dean over twice majorly in a matter of days._

_The alpha growls quietly in the back of his throat, wishing that Dean was okay. He had wanted to go visit him in the hospital, but he was unsure if he was welcome to considering his last name was Novak and he's known to host the party Dean nearly died at._

_All in all, Castiel knew that bedside wasn't where he was supposed to be- even if he wanted to put his feet there._

_He destroyed Dean- took his virginity and left him in a closet to figure out what the word 'alone' really meant. He had embarrassed Dean so much, his game kept him behind that door until everyone left. He made Dean pissed an angry, mad at someone who, to him, didn't have a face. Yet, Castiel could look in the mirror and feel all the resentment for himself._

_He nearly punches the wall in rage._

_Angry at the world; angry at himself._

_What kind of person is he if he can just let things like this happen to Dean? What kind of alpha is he if he can't do anything correctly in the sex department?_

_Deans the only omega he's ever wanted, the only person who's ever shown him what love actually felt like- and Castiel ruined it. Ruined it by greedy fingertips and unrelenting tongues. With selfish tactics and shameful lying._

_He should pay for the damage he's done._

_He just doesn't know what it's going to cost._

**...**

"I like this one." Dean points out, "It's got a big backyard and comes with a swing set thingy."

Cas laughs at him, sprawled out beside him I Dean's bed as they look for apartments for rent or sale, "I think that's a good choice. I like the view."

"Dude- it's even got a balcony."

Cas looks knowingly over to Dean, and they both grin stupidly.

"It's perfect."

...

_It's Dean's first day back at home. Or- what he was told was his home._

_It seems foreign to him- strange in its structure and layout. When he enters, he forgets where things are, where his room is, where things are kept. Bobby and Ellen- who are sometimes still referred to as John and Mary- have to give Dean another tour of the place before they let him be free on his own._

_Dean has a lot of questions, a lot of thoughts that need answers as he wanders around by himself. He can hear muffled talking downstairs as he enters his room. It seems like he's entered someone else's life- like he somehow got placed into someone else's body and was now living for them._

_The posters and pictures lining the walls seem new to him, some of the images losing their sentimental value with Dean's blocked memory._

_He doesn't know what's going on- how he's supposed to feel towards anything at the moment._

_This room may be his- but it feels nothing but foreign._

_Sam enters the room and looks at Dean cautiously, he wants to say something, but he doesn't. Instead, he just looks at his older brother, smiles tightly, and leaves. Dean is a little surprised by the action- but then again, nothing really seems to be making any sense at the moment._

_Dean lays down on his bed, closing his eyes and trying to think._

**…**

"Dad, it's Castiel." Dean watches as the alpha holds the phone to his ear, slightly quiet in the room as he speaks to his father, "There's something I need to tell you…"

Dean goes back up the stairs to his room then, deciding that whatever goes on in this conversation is between father and son. Or maybe grandfather and father, now.

**…**

_Castiel's heart is leaping in his chest as he hears the rumor getting spread like wildfire._

_Dean Winchester is coming back to school today._

_The alpha is a little worried, considering the last time he saw Dean he was convulsing on the floor. However, he can't help the small bit of happiness that swells up inside of him at the thought of Dean coming back._

_Castiel waits in the lunchroom, knowing that Dean would hang out here sometimes- and knowing it'd be his first day back, he was probably more than likely eager to chat up his friends. Instead, Castiel sees Dean walking by himself, a little shy looking even from at this distance as he gets in line and doesn't make a sound. His jade irises land on Castiel for a moment- the alpha's heartbeat quickening- but it falls with the movement of Dean's gaze._

_Was Dean avoiding him? Was he still mad about the closet incident?_

_Castiel decides that he's going to take a small risk as he joins Dean at the end of the lunch line, the omega still turned away from him. Castiel clears his throat a little, trying not to seem too obvious as he attempts to snag Dean's attention._

_Dean turns around a little to look over his shoulder, still quiet and awkward looking as he notices Castiel again._

_"Hello." Castiel greets, trying to seem friendly to Dean._

_"Hi…" Dean manages, facing forward again._

_Castiel rubs the back of his hand on his neck awkwardly at the interaction, swallowing before saying, "How is your first day back going?"_

_Dean has his arms crossed defensively over his chest as he looks towards Castiel, jade in turmoil, "It's alright… Thanks for asking…"_

_Castiel feels even more defeat towards the failed conversation as Dean once again faces away from the alpha. It manages to make Castiel feel as though he were trying to talk to a mirror._

_Maybe he'd get better results._

_Dean turns a little, looking over his shoulder, "Uh- hey, you."_

_"Yeah?" Castiel replies, hopeful that Dean is willing to still talk to him, even after everything._

_"Do I know you?"_

_The question makes the alpha stutter for a moment. He blinks a few times, tries to breathe, and then clears his throat for good measure._

_Castiel lowers his voice to where it is a quiet tone, "No… You don't."_

_"That's really considerate of you, then- to see if I was okay. Thanks…"_

_Castiel just nods, letting Dean give him a small smile before he turns back to face forwards again. Castiel gets out of the lunch line, feeling no need to get food._

**…**

Dean hears Cas enter the room, the alpha looking a little relaxed now that the conversation with his father is over and done with.

"What did he say?" Dean asks, looking up from his yearbook that he found hiding in his stuff.

"He was a little angry at first, as was expected, but he calmed down and said he was going to come back to town as soon as he possibly could." Castiel sits down on the edge of the bed next to Dean, sighing, "I hope I have disappointed him."

Dean leans up on his elbows, grabbing Cas' hand, "Hey- you look at me in the eye right now, bubba."

The alpha does as the omega demands.

Dean gives a warm, light smile, "Do you really think that your father would disown you over this? Trust me- if that were the case- then you wouldn't have called him in the first place."

"I suppose you're right."

"I am right."

Cas rolls his eyes, chuckling, "You're such a prima donna."

"Well-" Dean shrugs, still grinning from ear to ear, "I'm pregnant. I have the right."

Castiel kisses him on the lips chastely, "You certainly do."

**…**

_Dean walks with Jo, Ash, and Benny as the faint beating of music begins to grow in the air. Dean is here to come to some party by some family called the Novaks. He's never heard the name before- doesn't know what's going to happen- but from what his friends told him, they said these parties were really cool._

_They just told him to stray from drinking or doing any drugs._

_Like Dean would- drugs and drinking scare him. Though, he doesn't remember why._

_Jo leans on him and Ash, Benny jumping in front of them to the song. Benny does an air guitar and Ash play invisible drums, Jo pretending to take on harmony. Dean grins from ear to ear, finding the words coming to him as he hums along. Soon enough, he's doing the vocals as the rest of his air band perform with him._

_It's a good, simple moment before they head inside- laughing all the way._

_The music is a little too loud for Dean's tastes, the room too crowded and hot. He finds his friends easily slipping in between the bodies while he gets all caught up on them without the experience of knowing the flow of these kind of things. The omega eventually reaches the end of the group of flailing limbs, coming across a balcony and seeing that it's empty except for one person._

_Dean grabs a cup of water, heading out to the small area of privacy as the party goes on without him. The omega comes up behind the guy, his shoulders hunched over and the air around him slightly smelling of alcohol._

_"Hey." Dean says, leaning against the railing as he overlooks the view, "Nice party, huh?"_

_The guy jumps at the sound of Dean's voice, his own drink sloshing with the action as Dean chuckles quietly at him, "I uh-"_

_"I didn't mean to fluster you. I just wanted to talk." Dean closes his eyes, smelling the natural scents around him, "I came out here because I wanted some fresh air compared to the laced bull in there, you just happened to be here, too."_

_The dude seems just a tense as before, but he manages to mumble something instead of remain silent, "Yeah- I guess."_

_Dean looks over to him and finds that he's the guy who asked about him on his first day, "Oh hey- it's you. Never thought I'd see you here."_

_"I don't want to be." he manages, nearly slurring, "I don't have much of a choice in the matter, though."_

_"Bummer. I thought these parties were really good from what I've heard."_

_The guy snorts, taking a sip of his drink, "Yeah- it seems as though you've never been to one before."_

_Dean furrows his eyebrows, "Well- thing is, I could have… My memory's a lil' shot right now. Can't remember shit, especially short term. Anything that happens-" Dean taps his forehead, "I won't be able to remember."_

_"That sounds…" the guy looks away, seeming to hide something from Dean, "shitty."_

_"It is- especially when you mistake your foster parents for your real, dead ones." Dean admits, "But it's just how it is right now."_

_The guy looks down, "I'm sorry about your father and mother."_

_Dean shrugs, smiling, "It's alright- I can recall a few things about them, but other than that, nada. But it was like that before, anyway. My mom died when I was four, and my dad was never really there in the first place to begin with- so his loss was the lesser of the two."_

_"My mother passed away when I was three." he says quietly, still looking at his drink._

_"I'm sorry about your mom."_

_The guy shrugs, "It isn't your fault… She just got sick and passed."_

_Suddenly, there's arms on Dean and he finds Ash, Benny, and Jo grouping around him._

_"Hey, Dean!" Ash manages while smoking something that looks like a handmade cigarette, "Benny and Jo were wondering where you were- and lookie here! You made a friend!"_

_The guy looks a little uncomfortable at the group of other teenagers as Jo grins towards him, "Hey, Castiel. It's nice to see you again."_

_"Hello, Joanna."_

_She chuckles at him, "Thanks for bein' so formal, buddy. I see that you and Dean have got to talkin'."_

_"We were just discussing a few things." Castiel mutters._

_Benny clips him on the shoulder, looking a little drunk to Dean, "T-That's cool, buddy. Hey, Gabe was mentioning he wanted to see you, Dean. He w-wants to give you a present for showin' up."_

_"A present?"_

_Castiel looks like he's about to object when they all group around the omega and push him towards the room of bustling people._

_"Dean-o!" a voice calls out, some hazel-haired guy walking up and grinning from ear to ear towards him, "I'm glad you could make it!"_

_"I'm assuming you're Gabe?"_

_He nods, "Then you would be right, my good sir! May I allow the guest of honor a toast?"_

_"No, that's-"_

_Then, the crowd starts cheering his name- Dean finding that the chanting is a little too much for him. Instead, Dean just grins quickly, thanking everyone and walking away back towards the balcony._

_Castiel is still there, drinking._

_"Heya there, Castiel."_

_His head snaps up, a smile working its way onto his lips, "Hello, Dean."_

_"Sorry that happened…" Dean rubs the back of his neck, "They're just a little too rowdy for my tastes."_

_"It's alright- I know Gabe can be… overbearing- at times."_

_Dean grins, joining Castiel on the balcony, "So… How does someone like you get the name Castiel anyway?"_

_"My family is one of the religious sort. All of our names come from the Bible."_

_"So what does Castiel mean in there?"_

_Castiel smiles, "An angel. The one who watches over people and answers prayers on Thursdays."_

_Dean grins, laughing, "My name isn't as cool. It's simple."_

_"Simple doesn't mean it's bad, Dean. I like it."_

_"I'd prefer something like Mike." as Castiel laughs at him, Dean playfully hits his arm, "It's not funny, you jerk! I'm bein' serious."_

_Castiel rebounds quickly, "Seems like you've thought of names already."_

_Dean shrugs off the comment, "I might have… you know- baby names…"_

_"Kids?"_

_"I want to have them- eventually, though. I don't want to have them right now… Maybe in a few years?" Dean rambles on, "I mean- I wouldn't mind, other than having no money or job. College would be out of the question and there really wouldn't be anywhere I could financially end up at. But I would be happy."_

_Castiel tilts his head, "Happy?"_

_"Yeah- happy… I love them already… Whoever they are. Even if they're an omega like me or a beta or alpha like their dad or mom. I don't care. They'd be perfect no matter what- and I wouldn't leave them like my dad did me, and I'd try not to die on them like my mom. I want kids, yeah- and I'd be happy with them. No matter what."_

_Castiel grins at him widely, "You'd make a fine parent, Dean. I have no doubt."_

_Dean chuckles, looking back up at the forming stars, "Thanks for that…"_

_"I mean it-" Castiel begins saying when Benny rushes over, glomping onto Dean._

_"How's my bestie doin'!?"_

_Dean coughs at the smell of vodka, Castiel looking irritated, " Hey, Benny. Nice for you to show up."_

_Benny shrugs, "I was j-just checkin' up on you. Jo and Ash are too busy playin' s-shots to come see you. Heya there, Castiel."_

_"Dude- did you know his name is biblical?" Dean smirks, "Talk about devoted."_

_"Angel of Thursday." Castiel supplies, "And being devout isn't a bad thing."_

_Dean holds up his hands in defense, "I never said it was- but it's okay, Cas."_

_Castiel blinks at him in shock for a moment._

_"You two are weird." Benny states, but grins, "But in the good way. Have fun, Dean!"_

_"I'll try, Benny!"_

_Dean tries to go back to the conversation with Cas when something feels a little off._

_Wait- wasn't he supposed to take his suppressants?_


	5. When Your Dick Decides to be a Dick

**Author's Note: _**

**Sorry about taking so long to update.  
This week was hell for me.  
Monday, during my first period, my English teacher decides to tell me I have to redo my research paper that was 25% of my grade and that it was due Thursday since we're out Friday. Well- needless to say, I've been busy having to write that mess.  
Plus- I have major testing in a little over 2 weeks. Yay.**

**Well, that and my fic for DCBB. I know that I've got time until the thing is due- but you have to know how much I actually have planned for it. So even though I'm already past 36,500 words for it- I'm barely even finished.**  
**So that's another thing that's been taking up a lot of my spare time.**

**In the end- this all came together and caused me to put these stories on a back burner. Sorry.**

**But now, I'm back, and I've updated.**

**I don't know when the next one is- but I'll try my best within the next 14 days worth of Hell to try and get it done somehow.**

**Another ch is on here now- oh goodness me!**

**Anyways, I enjoyed some of the interactions in this ch- because guess what- Cas' father decides to visit.**  
**That, and finally the scene we've all been waiting for is here.**

**That's right- THERE'S SOME_ SMUT_ IN THIS CHAPTER HERE.  
However, knowing me, there's a small sad twist on this- so there's some TRIGGER WARNING for those who I guess are sensitive about not being able to orgasm and such- however, I promise this has a plot point, and it's not me being evil, okay? Just deal with me here and you'll see what it is soon enough.**

**#slightrimming, #fingering, #datsexdoe, #bootybumpinslamdunkinbuttsex**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Dean awaits Cas' father on the couch- getting annoyed with the fact he's put on a pound or two since he found out he was pregnant. He's kind of scared knowing that he's going to eventually look like a damn blimp.

He's a_ human,_ dammit- not some fucking air balloon.

He sighs, finding his hormones all scattered and unbalanced now that he's technically two people at the moment. Castiel teased him this morning saying he could technically carpool.

_Cute bastard…_

The door opens abruptly- Dean finding his breath rushing out of his lungs.

"Castiel?" some man calls, "Castiel- I'm here."

Dean sits up, "Oh hey there."

"Who are you?"

Dean notices his eyebrows furrow in confusion, and Dean shrugs, "Just the omega that's carryin' your grandson or granddaughter."

He blinks at Dean- making the omega fear that he might have messed this up already.

**…**

_Hot- everything's too hot._

_Dean groans, wrapping an arm around his waist for good measure before he looks up at Cas. The alpha's nostrils flare, his pupils dilating towards Dean's scent._

_"Shit- I forgot that I was supposed to take my meds today…" Dean leans against the railing, his skin feeling like it was crawling._

_"Do you need someone to take you home-"_

_Dean's hit by a cramp, causing him to ball up even further and Cas to take some distance. Dean can smell his scent- can feel it wafting around him and teasing him when he doesn't need to be._

_"I'll see if your friends can try to take you home-"_

_"No!" Dean yells, outstretching his hand towards Cas greedily, "I can't go home right now! Bobby and Ellen would kill me! My friends are all high and drunk-"_

_Another cramp hits Dean, knocking the words and wind out of him as he sets himself down on the concrete to be stabilized. Cas comes to his side, brushing back some new drops of sweat forming on Dean's brow comfortingly. His movements are very gentle- as though Dean were made of glass at the moment._

_His insides feel as though it's full of broken shards._

_Dean groans, bending into himself to try and avoid the sensation of dying._

_"Come on, Dean-" Cas grabs him off of the ground while Dean holds onto him, finding comfort in Cas' scent as he purrs with the contact._

_Cas stumbles for a second towards the sound radiating from Dean's chest- but he recovers quickly and runs them towards a bedroom. By then, Dean is rubbing his face all over Cas and is vibrating like he's on part of the world having an earthquake._

_"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asks, setting him down on the mattress._

_"I t-think so?" he manages, still holding onto Cas as though the man were a tether, "I don't want you to leave me alone-"_

_Cas shakes his head, "You're in heat, Dean- I'm an alpha- that isn't a good idea-"_

_"I don't care what's a good idea and what's not, dammit!" Dean barks out, "You're keepin' your ass here, got it! I want you to stay…"_

_Cas blinks at him, trying to process the words he had just uttered, "You don't know what you're saying."_

_"Oh yes I fuckin' do, Cas."_

_The alpha just settles on the mattress, sighing, "Dean- if I stay in here, I can't promise you anything. I'm drunk- I'm not going to make the best decisions right now… I don't think I'll have any self-control."_

_Dean smirks as he settles on the bed, "You're doin' really good so far, Cas. I'm proud of you. You're not jumpin' my ass like most people would."_

_Dean cramps a little, but Cas still has his back facing him, trying to forget about the huge fucking elephant in the room, "Dean- I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to do anything stupid, either. You have faith in all the wrong places."_

_"If you're tellin' me that I placed my trust with the wrong alpha-" Dean huffs a small laugh, still cocooned on himself, "then I think you're wrong."_

_Cas chances a glance towards Dean over his shoulder, steel blue focused with worry, "Are you sure? I don't know how long you or I will be able to hold out…"_

_"I'm positive, Cas."_

_The alpha seems to relax a little then, Dean finding a small smile managing to make its way onto his lips. He chuckles a little, and then laughs. It makes Cas furrow his eyebrows at him in confusion. Dean takes a few minutes, giggling while his body aches, before calming enough to speak properly._

_"Sorry just- I never planned on going into heat tonight." Dean begins quietly, "I know how I ended up in that hospital- or, at least from what the doctors told me. I was being an idiot; irresponsible and reckless. I caused so much damage to myself and others because I was too dumb to notice what I was doing. I wanted to start off right- to not end up being stereotypical- but here I am. It's just ironic to me."_

_Cas shakes his head, moving a little on the mattress, "That's not it, Dean. You have short term memory loss at the moment- you forgot because of it. It's not your fault-"_

_"It is, Cas. It's my fault it's that way in the first place. It's my fault I can't remember anything. Don't go defending me when I don't deserve it."_

_"But you act as though that's all that matters. That's not true, Dean. You're trying. That counts."_

_The omega sighs, bundling up in the covers to try and feel remotely soothed, "Arguing isn't going to do either of us any good at the moment, Cas. We're just wasting our breath."_

_Cas shrugs towards the comment, "I suppose you're right… But just remember what I meant by that, Dean. You're trying- so don't beat yourself up about it."_

_Dean just nods minutely, looking down at his lap to avoid those irises still looking at him._

_Of course- that's when his heat really hits._

**…**

"So you're Dean…"

Dean swallows awkwardly, standing in front of Cas' father for the first time, "Yeah, I am."

The man looks over Dean, eyes narrowing for a moment, "You don't look pregnant… but your scent says otherwise."

"It's not like I can help it." Dean defends himself, "This kind of thing is out of my reach."

Dean watches as the man smiles, "I like you. You've got the attitude and mouth my son never had."

"I'll take that as a weird compliment."

Cas' father chuckles and looks up the stairs for a moment, "Is he avoiding me right now?"

"I think he is." Dean shrugs, "He's a little nervous, so I'm having to do the meet and greet first because he's a little…_ jumpy._"

He smiles at that, "Castiel has always been a little weak in the social area of things. One his first day at school, my brother and I had to get him because he wouldn't get out of the corner. He kept growling at his teacher and she was worried about him. It's taken him a while to get out of his shell, and I'm happy that at least he isn't as cooped up as he used to be."

"But what about this?" Dean asks, "This whole baby fiasco? You aren't mad at him for it?"

Cas' father shakes his head, smirking, "I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I were. Castiel's mother and I were teenagers once, too. Anna was a result of that when I was seventeen."

Dean grins widely, "Seems like the whole teenage fling runs in the family, then."

They laugh about it as Cas comes quietly down the stairs, a shade of red, "If you weren't my father, and you weren't pregnant- then I'd smack you both for being jerks to me."

"Says the one who said I could carpool-"

"It would save you time and money, Dean- it was more so of a suggestion-"

"Then I suggest you get your butt down here and give your father a hug and figure this out, that sounds like a good idea doesn't it?"

Cas' father is laughing at them now, the alpha sending a look Dean's way as he finishes descending.

"Hello, father."

The man smiles at Castiel, "Son."

Dean nods then, starting to walk away, "I'll give you two a little room to talk. When you're done- you know where to find me."

Dean sends a wink Cas' way, and heads up the stairs.

**…**

_Castiel is trying his hardest- he really is._

_He used to think that his peers were lying when it came to the smell of an omega in heat. He was around them before- and none of them ever caused that small itch they said was supposed to happen. It was like he was numbed to it, not supposed to respond._

_However, that cannot be said whenever Castiel breathes around Dean._

_It's like his soul reacts to the scent- to the pull he feels just when oxygen enters his chest. He wants to somehow cut himself open to let Dean bleed into him- to somehow manage the process of getting Dean to become a part of him._

_Binary- natural._

_This urge that Castiel is feeling- this need to make Dean similar to a vital organ- is so strong he's starting to feel as though he's dying without feeling Dean's form underneath him._

_"Cas? …" Dean asks drowsily, his eyelids drooping and fluttering as he blinks himself back into consciousness- having passed out on the alpha moments after their discussion- "Is everything okay?"_

_"Yes, Dean." Castiel murmurs, trying to sound convincing so that his omega doesn't worry or stress, "Everything's fine. You can fall back asleep if you need to."_

_Dean shakes his head, leaning up on his elbow while rubbing at his face with the opposing limb, "I think I'm fine, Cas… Sorry I passed out- my heat makes me a little tired."_

_Castiel wants to add things onto that list, but he's too shy to ever admit them, "It's fine, Dean. Is your heat bothering you?"_

_"Sort of- the cramps have eased up a bit…" he snuggles into the covers below, letting his eyes close gently, lashes soft and dark against his flushed cheeks, "I think your scent is helpin' me out a little bit… Makes me relax…"_

_Castiel stiffens at the words._

_"You know- this heat isn't too bad… I'm surprised I haven't-" Dena shifts a little, "nevermind…"_

_"What?"_

_Dean hides his face and his skin is flushed, he breathes out into the blankets with his hands balled up into fists- "I thought I wouldn't feel… horny or wet, I guess… Seems I was wrong."_

_Dean twitches around while Castiel watches on hungrily, enjoying how the skin on Dean's neck is exposed and slightly damp from the sweat caused by his heat. The alpha inhales, letting the scent settle deep within him before he's able to even have thoughts again._

_"Hey, uh, Cas?"_

_The mumbled question makes the alpha come to attention, "Yes, Dean? Is something wrong?"_

_"I, uh-" he looks up, his sage irises darting for a second before they return to Castiel's face, "I think I might need a little help."_

_"Help?"_

_Dean flushes again, face red as he stutters out the reply, "Y-Yeah… I need you to- uh- Cas… I need you to get me off…"_

_Castiel can't move._

_"I know that it's a lot to ask for considering we just met tonight-" Castiel winces as soon as Dean says that, the omega thankfully looking down to where he cannot see the reaction, "but I can't do this on my own… I was never able to- to-"_

_"Dean?"_

_Dean swallows awkwardly, the action looking painful even to Castiel as Dean's scent becomes a little nervous, even in its heaviness and heat-embedded format, "I was never able to… please myself-" he coughs- "when I was in heat… ever."_

_"So you need me to…" Cas trails off._

_"Yeah, basically…" Dean murmurs, "I don't know if it'll help- all I know is that after my first heat, Bobby and Ellen got me on the pill so I didn't have to worry about it anymore… But I remember the first time well enough…"_

_Castiel looks away towards the curtained windows, moonlight seeping through underneath the fabric, "I can't promise if I'm any good, or if I can give you the relief you need…"_

_Dean shrugs, "Doing this is better than doin' nothin', Cas- the strain is irritating and all of that… It just builds and builds and it just goes over the top and surprises you-"_

_Castiel quiets the omega by kissing him, the boy instantly melting into his lips with a small, pleased moan. Castiel lets his hands fall somewhere around Dean's shirt hem, fingers lingering around the fabric as to silently ask permission to continue. As if Dean understands, the omega takes his own and guides it under his shirt, whimpering slightly underneath Castiel's lips as the alpha's hand ghosts over his skin._

_"Cas…" Dean manages to breathe out, already gasping even though Castiel has barely done anything- "Cas-"_

_Castiel purrs into his neck, remembering the scent and all that it's done to him. How he first got a whiff on the balcony in its simplest form- in the closet whenever Castiel first got to explore the body of Dean Winchester behind closed doors in a way no one else ever has. A little guilt rises with it- and Castiel decides that even if Dean is in heat- he's going to make his first technical time with him the greatest. Dean twitches underneath him, spine arching off the bed slightly as Castiel lets his last bit of doubt fly away from his mind like a balloon- no longer tethered by its single string._

_Castiel moves his lips to the crook of Dean's jaw and neck, licking at the skin and sucking on it slightly. The action causes Dean to sound off beneath him, hands going all around Castiel's arms and torso wildly as he shudders. Castiel purrs a little louder, finding himself nipping the flesh before he's even gotten to anything else. Dean whimpers- leaning his head back so Castiel has more to mark up and work with as he so pleases. The alpha moves a little lower, past Dean's now reddened and slightly bruised collarbone to his chest._

_"C-Cas-" Dean breathes out, his hands finding the raven strands of hair on top of Castiel's scalp and slightly tugging, "Cas- please-"_

_"I want to make sure this is good for you, Dean." the alpha murmurs, chastely pecking the skin several times before he continues, "I want to make sure that you feel something other than just getting off."_

_The omega looks down at Castiel, breath rushing out over his lips as he talks, "Cas- I- I don't know if that's going to work…."_

_Castiel tilts his head, "How so, Dean?"_

_"I've never… uh-" Dean blushes for the thousandth time tonight, "I've never had one, Cas."_

_"One what?"_

_"I thought it was obvious-"_

_"Dean, I can't-"_

_"An orgasm, Cas!" Dean blurts, then looks down at his chest to avert his jade eyes in embarrassment, "I've never been able to… you know… have one…"_

_Castiel blinks at Dean, the omega hiding away as if this fact he had just admitted to him is something to be ashamed of, "Dean, there's nothing wrong with that."_

_He looks up, "There isn't? …"_

_"Of course not." Castiel moves back up to Dean's eye level, cupping the side of his face gently as he guides him to meet his gaze, "Orgasms are something natural and are a process to achieve. Self-stimulation sometimes isn't enough to cause them in omegas, unfortunately for you- but I suppose that's nature trying to get you to mate. Either way, there is no reason to be hiding away in shame for this, Dean."_

_Dean grins despite his apparent need to disappear, "Thanks, Cas… I just- I wanted you to know- just in case I wasn't able to…"_

_"Just gives me more of a reason to make this good for you, Dean."_

_Dean flushes further at that, but Castiel just tries to kiss it away._

**…**

Castiel faces his father, Chuck, and tries to remember what he had planned on saying.

Having Dean here would help immensely, but the alpha has no clue as to where Dean managed to disappear to- even if upstairs- so he can conjure up some amount of courage. Instead, he clears his throat and tries to stand up by himself.

"Father."

"Son."

Castiel looks down towards the floor, "I am assuming that you are disappointed in me now…"

There's a snort, and Castiel looks up to see his dad grinning, "You think I'm angry? I just told your boyfriend that I'm not."

"You're not?"

"I'm not." Chuck smiles widely, "In fact, I'm really excited to be a grandad. I know Anna is too busy with her politics and studies to care, Gabriel is just- Gabriel, but you… It's always different with you."

Castiel tilts his head to the side, "What does that mean?"

The other alpha wraps an arm around his son's shoulder, guiding him along as they talk while going outside, "Ever since you were born, I knew that you were special. Whether it'd be your unnatural blue eyes after you presented or your intelligence- I will never know. Castiel- my son- you're a good kid. Sure, most would consider this a mistake, but I don't see it that way in the slightest."

Castiel grins, though it seems a little strange to be doing considering his fear has not been forgotten.

**…**

_Dean is throwing his head back against the pillow in what may be the thousandth time. He can't help it- it just feel so overwhelming to him. Doing this by himself when in heat- it did nothing but wind him up- made it worse- but Cas is able to somehow pound the damn strain out with his perfecting fucking hips._

_"Cas- fuck-" Dean groans, his hands holding onto Cas' arms tightly, turning the flesh white from the pressure of his fingertips._

_"That is- what we are- doing." Cas is able to say, a weird smirk on his face._

_Dean pulls Cas closer to him, trying to fight this fucking burn in his body with the coolness of the alpha's presence as he rolls into him. The headboard hits the wall, the mattress creaks, and through the walls they can both hear the party still go on without them. Dean bites his lip as Cas manages to hit some spot inside of him he was never able to reach- never even knew about its existence- and a whine escapes him before he can reign it in. The alpha above him purrs at it, his lips going to Dean's neck as he swivels himself over the omega with ease. Fuck- he's like a damn pornstar._

_"H-Have you done this b-before?" Dean stutters, breathin rushed and skin flushed, "You seem to know w-what you're doing…"_

_Cas chuckles despite being just as winded as Dean, a smile on his swollen lips as he speaks, "I have only had a single interaction such as this once before, but it was not as informative as you think."_

_"D-Disappointing?" Dean blurts, having to hold back another whine as Cas rams into him just right._

_"Not in that way, no." Cas admits, grinning as he sees Dean having to reboot his brain back online, "But more so from surprise than anything else… It was not as-" he pauses to look for the word- "familiar, as this, so to speak."_

_Dean nods, having to remember how to breathe correctly without choking on noises, "So it was a s-stranger?"_

_The alpha tilts his head, "I suppose in the sense, yes. It was dark and I could not tell who it was until it was too late."_

_"Sucks…" Dean murmurs, voice quieting, "T-This is my first time…"_

_Cas slows slightly above him, like those words have hit something mental and have caused him to pause to think about the situation before he goes on with it. Dean finds panic replacing his buzz as he fears something had been said that was a little too far for the alpha._

_"I'm s-sorry if that bothers you or something… or if it makes you feel bad that you're taking my virginity in this kind of setting…" Dean looks away, trying to avoid those blue eyes that have been staring at him now since he uttered his confession, "But it's okay- I don't mind. I figured that my first time was never going to be anything special… Everyone just kind of make it seem like fireworks go off or somehow everything goes right and world peace begins and no child goes hungry… I know that's not how reality works- so while it does feel good- …" Dean mumbles quieter, eyes closing as he speaks, "... it's never going to be perfect."_

_Cas is then kissing Dean and the omega's eyes fly open to see it. It's a little weird, being this close and having to keep in mind his nose is squished and he's still in heat and everything's too hot and his foot's kinda gone a little numb and- … oh… oh._

_Dean finds something blossoming in his chest- like a flower finding out that it's finally spring and it jumps at the chance to let its petals bathe in light. Sort of like when you light a candle and you find that good smell you bought it for spreading around your house and seeping into anything woven. It's like making a huge ass pile of leaves to jump in, and then landing in them just right to where you get bits in your hair and all on your clothes._

_Dean finds his mouth moving on its own accord, his body reacting in ways he's never imagined. Their teeth click together and it sounds a little awkward- but fuck if it doesn't feel good. Dean moans into Cas' lips, finding the alpha's tongue licking its way across his own as his lips part._

_"Jesus-"_

_"Please, no mentions of Christ while we're having intercourse." Cas breathes out, tugging on Dean's bottom lip with his teeth before he adds, "I've worshiped that man since I was a small child- I prefer to keep his image out of this moment, if you don't mind."_

_"Sure-" Dean gasps, gripping onto Cas tightly as he thrusts forward once more, "I'll try to keep the big guy outta this shit."_

_The alpha, however, seems to have a plan of his own._

_Dean raises a brow as Cas slinks lower, his lips kissing every inch of skin available as he works his way down. The omega watches with eager eyes to see what Cas is about to do. The alpha licks a long stripe up the just of Dean's hip bone, causing Dean's eyelids to flutter closed for a moment before staying open. Cas purrs, nuzzling the skin as his pheromones go around Dean and make him feel like he's getting a high from his scent alone._

_All and all, this whole situation and the sensations are getting addicting._

_Especially when Cas seems to go down a little lower, till his tongue is prodding in places that only Dean's fingers have gone- well, that was true until Cas came along. Dean's spine arches as Cas tastes him, and he blushes in embarrassment at the knowledge of what's going on. He knows that in certain porn realms, they'll fake scenes like this with sugar water or something tasty to cause the facade of getting to lick up an omega's stuff when their in heat. Dean thinks it's a little disgusting to be honest- because really- who wants to eat from a place like that? However, in turn of recent events, he can't argue with how good it feels at the moment._

_Cas looks up, mouth and lips damp from his mouth exploration, making Dean breathe hard and heavy as he stares down at the alpha with half-lidded eyes, "Shit, Cas- way to make me feel like I'm a damn buffet…"_

_Cas chuckles, lips pulling back, "What can I say- you make me ravenous…"_

_The comment causes Dean to redden further, and he shuffles slightly among the sheets as Cas replaces his tongue with his fingers instead. It earns him a little bit of confusion from Dean._

_"I thought-" he begins, looking down to where Cas' hand is and noticing its movements, "I thought you were s-supposed to be usin' your member for t-this…"_

_"In the basic terms, yes. However, since you expressed concern with reaching an orgasm-" Dean groans, but not from anything sexual, "I believe that giving some time during this to please you in such a way would cause you to have one eventually or set you off. You are proving to be a little-"_

_"Slow?" Dean offers, "Yea- like I said- I had trouble…"_

_Dean blushes once more, and feels like he's got to be really pathetic if he can't even do this right when he has all he needs. However, Cas just closes in the distance, hand still working diligently below, and he presses a chaste kiss on Dean's forehead. The omega blinks for a moment, finding those steel blue irises land on his own, softening in a way Dean's never seen before._

_"Cas…" he whispers, unable to speak loudly in fear of breaking the moment's aura._

_"Yes, Dean?" he's just as equally quiet, breath gentle when it hits Dean's face, "Is there something you need?"_

_Dean swallows, the action being a little too loud, "I uh- fuck…"_

_Cas gives a quiet snort to it, the sound mostly being air rushing out of his nose in humor, a smirk stretching across his reddened lips. Dean looks away, flustered at the strange feeling he's got rising in him mentally- as if there's something more to all of this than he or Cas is aware of yet. Like this is just the tip of the iceberg, and there's a lot more to find underneath the water than they assume is there while looking at it from the surface._

_"Maybe you need something else…" Cas murmurs, finding that stimulation from his hand isn't working- the same problem Dean's always had._

_"What about… you know? …" Dean ushers downward._

_Cas seems to move a few inches back, straddling Dean's hips with his own, "Dean- if I were to knot you-" Dean becomes the shade of a firetruck within seconds- "you need to understand that there's a lot of problems caused by that… Right?"_

_Dean bites his lip, "Like what, Cas? … I never paid attention in Sex-Ed, so…"_

_The alpha sighs, getting off of Dean for a moment to stand near the doorway. While he is trying to be serious, Dean just lays among the soiled sheets enjoying the perfect view of moonlit ass._

_"Dean, if I were to knot you- there's issues concerning the fact about pregnancy. Since you're in heat, that means the chances of that happen basically get multiplied by ten."_

_"I'm on birth control." Dean offers, hoping he can get what he wants._

_Cas shakes his head however, Dean's hopes faltering, "There's more than just that, Dean. Knotting is not just for making offspring- it's also used in mating. There's a chance that if I knot you, something such as us becoming mates could occur- and that'll just worsen this situation."_

_The omega tilts his head, leaning up on his elbows, "How so? …"_

_"It means that your heat would not subside, but in fact worsen. It's called a bonding heat- and just like I warned you before- it's specially so you and I would-"_

_"I get it, Cas…" Dean looks off to the side now, "No matter what we do, we're screwed."_

_It's a good pun- but the moment is too heavy for them to really acknowledge it._

_Cas nods, "Yes, it's true. Even then, if those things don't happen- knotting is a process that lasts several hours. You and I would be stuck together and any attempts to separate us would result in intense pain for you and myself included."_

_"Sex sucks…"_

_"In that light, it does- however, it can be a good experience if done right. However, we are not in that kind of comfort zone to be okay with any consequences." Cas supplies, moving the curtain back slightly to check on the people getting wild outside for a second before letting the fabric fall back over the glass, he then looks at Dean, "Besides, I don't have any condoms."_

_Dean looks down towards his lap, "You could try pulling out…"_

_Cas huffs, "It doesn't work that way, Dean. Let's be honest- when has that really worked for anyone?"_

_"Shush…" Dean grunts, "I know that this is probably going to end badly for both of us, but… dammit, Cas- please. I need to get this heat over with because the suppressants only work before it hits, and I haven't been off of them for years- so it's just built up and up and up and I don't even want to know what it's going to feel like when I actually let it all go and whatever-"_

_That's all it takes for Cas to come to the mattress again._

**…**

"Dean?" Castiel calls up the stairs, trying to see if the omega would come back down now that his father has discussed a few things with him.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean looks down the stairwell to the alpha, green eyes still vibrant as ever, even with the distance, "What's up?"

"There's a few things we'd like to talk to you about."

Dean nods, making his way down the stairs and joining the alphas after a breath. He glances at Castiel for a minor second, then rests his palm over the small bump that's begun to show, but only if you looked just right.

Chuck gets straight to business however, and goes ahead to begin the conversation, "Do you plan on keeping the child?"

"Of course I do." Dean wraps his arm around his waist protectively, "Even after it's born, before you ask me…"

Chuck nods, "Good. I was worried you planned on either abortion or adoption. This will make things easier."

"Things?" Dean questions, taking a minor step back.

Chuck raises a hand in a calming gesture of surrender, "I planned on giving Castiel his bank account, and in doing so would also sign it over to you since you are carrying his child. It would have been tougher legally to do so if you had no plans on ever keeping my grandchild."

"Oh." Dean murmurs, "That makes sense…"

Chuck nods, "Well, that, and I also wanted to go ahead and tell you that Zachariah will be giving a formal apology now that you're practically a Novak. Dumb bastard's been running his mouth since you apparently dropped by. I would kick him out, but I'm afraid his 'diplomatic immunity' from me being his brother would somehow backfire on me and he'd show up to leech off of us no matter what."

The comment makes Dean laugh, "I could kick him out- he's got no ties to me."

"This is why I like you." Chuck and Cas say at the same time.

The comment makes the trio giggle like idiots together.

**…**

_"Cas- fuck- Cas-" Dean is gripping onto the headboard roughly as Cas doesn't hold back now that it's been a few minutes after the decision to just not give a fuck- "fucking hell!"_

_Cas growls, teeth grazing Dean's neck as he rolls into him and causes Dean to moan. The party is still going on heavily outside, the people outside of the room having no idea what's currently going on here. Dean can't help but nip at Cas, feeling this side of him come uncovered now that he's discovered the amazing and very informative world of intercourse._

_"Shit-" Dean curses, finding his skin slick with sweat as Cas slithers all over on top of him, his pheromones wild around Dean._

_There's a chorus of "MATE MATE MATE" in Dean's mind, but he's far too gone to really give a damn about what his mind is thinking. Instead, he just lets Cas do his thing and he just takes- all of it._

_"I think I'm gonna-" Cas tries to say, but the rest of the words are unintelligible as he slams into Dean one last time._

_Dean thinks he's about to feel something like an orgasm- but it never shows. Instead, he feels weird as Cas knots him, letting himself spill inside of the omega as he rests his head against the crook of his neck._

_Dean just lays on the bed- disappointed. There's a few moments of nothing between them._

_"Did you? …" Cas trails off , raising an eyebrow._

_Dean just shakes his head, fighting back tears._

_Cas makes a face, chastely kisses his nose, and pulls back, "Shit, Dean- I'm so sorry-"_

_"S'not your fault…" he murmurs, wiggling around, "It's just how I'm made."_

_Ironically, the movement causes Cas to climax again._

_"Alphas have several orgasms when they knot…" he admits, looking away for Dean's sake._

_Good thing too, because that's when a single tear slips out- because of course Cas would be able to have several while he couldn't even manage one._


	6. The Results are in- You ARE the Uncle!

****Author's Note: _**

**Hehe- the time is here- Sammy finally finds out.**

**Also, you see the results of Dean and Cas' "one-night stand" that started it all.  
We went full circle!**

**Whoo!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Chuck leaves Cas and Dean waving goodbye on the doorstep, the omega leaning into the alpha as he watches the car pull out of his driveway.

"So…" Dean murmurs, fireflies glowing softly around them, "Your dad is okay with you being a dad?"

Cas wraps an arm gently around Dean, pulling the omega's back close against his chest, "He is…" he trails off.

"You sound like you're thinking about somethin'..."

"That's because I am."

Dean looks over his shoulder to glance at the alpha, "About what? I mean- we already picked the house we're going to rent out and all that, and your dad isn't pissed or angry like we thought he'd be- I'd say that a lot of our biggest worries are gone and we're okay for now."

Even with the reassuring words, Cas shakes his head, "It's not our worries that I'm thinking about, Dean." he murmurs, "I'm just wondering about what this is going to be like later on down the road for us… You know, once our child is born…"

"Are you ready? …" Dean asks quietly, knowing that he's been asking himself the question, but in his head and never aloud until now, "For like- having a kid and all that good stuff? …"

"I honestly have no idea." the alpha admits, setting his chin on top of Dean's head.

Dean nods, Cas being surprised at his reaction, "It's understandable to be doubtful right now, Cas. We just got out of high school and now we got a kid on the way- about to be here in a little less than six or seven months… Some twenty year olds are even in our position. It's okay to feel out of depth."

Cas kisses the top of Dean's head at the words, humming into the omega's scalp before speaking, "This is why I love you…"

Dean rolls his eyes playfully, pecking the tip of Cas' nose, "Yeah, I know. I'm absolutely perfect."

Cas just laughs at the comment- but can't find himself disagreeing.

They spend a little more time outside, leaning against each other on the porch- swaying slightly, hands crossed over Dean's abdomen like some snippet out of a cheesy romance novel. Except this time- it's all okay.

**…**

_Dean tries to hold back frustrated tears as Cas settles on top of him, relaxing now that he's falling down from his high._

_He can't cry- not when the alpha is tethered to him by swollen, reddened flesh. If he does, he know it'll make the situation too awkward, too much for him to bear when he's literally stuck like this._

_Cas moves on top of him slightly, still trying to catch his breath as the chemical high dwindles down into slight normalcy. However, the omega below does everything he can to even seem normal._

_"Did you? …" Cas trailed off, Dean looking down towards his chest, and after a moment of the omega not answering, Cas figures it out, "Oh… Dean, I-"_

_"No. We're not starin' that shit up." Dean hisses, finding the air around them too heavy with uneasiness._

_The alpha shifts slightly, causing Dean to wince from discomfort and have arousal from the movement, "You should have said something, Dean, I could have-"_

_Dean shakes his head at that, his gaze now on the alpha, "Cas- I told you, we're not talkin' about this. If you want answers, then no- I didn't orgasm, okay? I told you I had trouble with it, so I don't know why you're surprised and actin' all guilty when it doesn't happen like I told you…"_

_"I wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one getting pleasure from this, Dean. I'm sorry if I was concerned about making it a good experience for you, too. I tried to make it one."_

_"I didn't mean it like that…" Dean mumbled, looking back down to his chest._

_The alpha makes a surprising move then, flipping himself and Dean over to where Dean was on top and he was lying on the mattress. It causes the omega to yelp, finding his face now pressed against Cas' warmed chest instead of a feathered pillow. If it wasn't noticeable before, the blush to Dean's skin should be extremely evident by now._

_"Just relax, Dean. As long as you're in here, you don't have to worry about anything."_

_Dean takes the risk of slightly looking up, finding azure eyes capturing his own- his breath escapes his lungs a little too quickly- "C-Cas, you know that's not true…"_

_The alpha tilts his head in confusion, "What does that mean?"_

_"Of course I'm gonna worry about things, Cas." he blurts, feeling Cas' chest rise and fall with his breaths, "Shit- we just fucking had sex while I was in heat for whoever's sake, and you're actin' like it's no big deal? I mean- what if somethin' happened- what if there's something about this that is gonna come back and get us later on down the road-"_

_Cas silences Dean by kissing him, surprising, considering Dean thought lips were off limits after the sex stuff was over and done with. It, however, quiets him nonetheless. Cas pulls back with a soft smile, Dean's face almost like stone._

_"Dean… while I understand that what you say is true- it just simply does not matter at this point to finally be freaking out. There's nothing we can do about any of this now except wait and see how it plays out."_

_The omega sighs, finding fingertips trailing up and down his back as he speaks- "I guess you're right about that… it's a little too late for me to be losin' my cool."_

_"You were in heat." Cas jokes._

_They both chuckle softly, too exhausted and strained by the worries they're trying to avoid to really do much else._

_Dean sighs, closing his eyes as he rests his head against Cas' chest, trying to find some part of comfort to reassure himself as his subconscious tries to make him feel guilty as hell. Cas was right- he was in heat- he was too ready to lose the feeling of burning to really care about anything like mating or whatever… But he knows that he and Cas didn't go that far- sex, yeah sure- but the whole bonded for life stuff?_

_Hell no._

_Not like this._

_Cas ruffles his hair, a little too intimate for Dean's tastes- but hey, he can't really say or do anything considering the appendage tying them together. He sighs, trying to forget about the nagging doubt in the back of his mind._

_"What are you thinking about?" Cas asks, fingers still slowly petting the omega._

_"Things…"_

_Cas gives a short puff of hair through his nose, a not-quiet-there equivalent to a laugh, "Such as? …"_

_Dean scrambles for excuses, "My brother-" he blurts, "Sammy…"_

_"What about him?"_

_"Nothin' just- wondering about how he is and all that… Big brother kind of things…"_

_Cas massages Dean's neck now, "Can you tell me about them?"_

_That's how Dean ends up blurting random things to the alpha about his baby brother, mentioning that he was the only thing he could slightly remember from the past after he woke up in the hospital. Cas seems to sadden at the subject, though Dean doesn't know why; they met tonight, after all._

_However, he just keeps going on and on, about Bobby and Ellen- about random things he just thinks about. He tells Cas some of his fears and his desires- like how he was once afraid of clowns and he wants to know how many pies he can eat in a day. Little things- the unimportant things._

_Even if all of the syllables and random personal facts pouring over Dean's lips seem to be pointless, Cas still listens. He nods, even adds a few comments, and seems to be completely enthralled with anything that the omega blabs on about._

_Yet, even though Dean wants to keep talking- wants to keep opening up to Cas entirely- his eyes start drifting shut ever so slowly, until he can no longer flutter them open anymore._

**…**

Dean is walking up the stairs, heading to the bathroom to take a piss.

He was told that the pregnancy would make him pee a lot- and he thought they were joking when they told him- but as the tallies total up to six times already today, he's guessing they weren't kidding. It messes with him.

However, the annoyance he's feeling only worsens when he sees the bathroom door shut.

"Hey-" Dean knocks on the door impatiently, "I gotta pee-"

"Dean." the voice behind the door is Sammy's, and it's this weird volume of pissed off and calm.

The omega swallows, "Should I come back in a few minutes or just go outside-"

There's a growl behind the door, and Dean stiffens as it ends, "Dean-" the door pulls back, Sammy's face reddened, "would you care to explain _these?"_ he hisses.

Dean looks down to see the three pregnancy tests held within a bit of toilet paper, and Dean flushes. But, knowing this certain Winchester, he likes to joke around in the most serious of moments.

"Didn't know you like picking through the garbage can like a hobo, Sammy. Damn. No wonder you always take the trash out."

"Dean." Sammy sounds like he's about to snarl, and it causes Dean to quiet immediately, "Why in the hell are there pregnancy tests in our bathroom- and why in the ever living fuck are they _positive?"_

Dean feels his heart quicken, having to stop his hand from covering his abdomen, "I can explain-"

"Yeah, you better fuckin' explain this, Dean! I want to know why your friend left their- …" there's a pause, Sammy's eyes going wide, "Wait a minute… they're from _you?_ … That means..."

Dean doesn't utter a syllable, he just stands there.

Sammy comes over, head a few inches taller than Dean now since his thousandth growth spurt, and he nervously sniffs at Dean's neck. Most may find it a weird thing to do, but scenting it actually a universal thing for anyone, and this is just Sammy figuring out the truth-

"Oh my God…" Sammy yanks back like his nose was burned from Dean's scent alone, "Oh my God- _oh my God-"_

"Sam!" Dean yells, and the soon-to-be-alpha stops his mental breakdown, Dean sighs and gives in, "It's true, okay? … I'm pregnant…"

Sammy looks slightly hurt now, "Were you even gonna tell me? Do Bobby and Ellen know- wait- what am I kidding- they probably do…"

Dean looks down at the floor, "I've only known for a few days now, Sammy… It's not like I've been hiding this from you for months or whatever… I just- I was scared at first, and it took me a whole entire day just to even realize it was actually true, even after I told a few people or they figured it out like you did… I didn't know how to tell you at first- because I was afraid you were going to be mad at me for it…"

"I'm not mad, Dean- just…" he trails off for a moment, "I'm just shocked, is all…"

"Yeah, I know… I fucked up-"

Sammy is immediately hugging him, and in that moment, Dean couldn't have a better baby brother if the universe tried to give him another, "You didn't mess up, Dean… I was suspicious at first, to be honest, when you were holed up in your room last week. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you've had a rough past couple of months, and I just convinced myself the stress had made you late or skip… But that doesn't mean I'm angry with you when you tell me the truth- even if I had to find out on my own. It wasn't a mistake, Dean, I promise that none of this was."

Dean lets a few tears slip out, despite himself having walled that kind of reaction away, "I-I know… I was terrified b-because I didn't know what you were all going to think of me when you found out about it- and I didn't want to end up getting disowned or worse…"

"Dean- we'd never do that to you. No matter what." Sammy pulls back, smiling softly, "We love you, and we already love whoever is baking in your little oven. I'm going to call them Sweet Roll or Seabiscuit."

Dean can't help but give a laugh through the tears, and it sounds like it's mixed with a sob, "Thanks, Sammy…"

Sammy nods, "It's alright- as long as you're alive and happy, I'll be content… Which reminds me… I have a question about Castiel."

"Yeah?" Dean can't stop the tears.

"Is he the father? …"

Dean nods sheepishly, "It's all so complicated… what happened since freshman year… I can't remember a lot of the past and the things that Cas and I share together- but he fills me in whenever he can… We apparently hooked up during the New Years party I snuck out to, and I had forgotten to take my suppressants and birth control when one thing led to another…" Dean pats his stomach, "Now here we are…"

"You sound like you feel regret."

"I don't-" Dean blurts, his crying still ongoing, "I don't feel bad or have remorse about any of this, it's just…" Dean wipes feverishly at his eyes, "damn hormones…"

Sammy pulls him into another hug and lets Dean relax for a few moments, "It's okay, Dean. You're gonna feel a little off balanced right now. Don't worry about explaining things to me until you can make sense of it yourself. Until then, just figure things out before you tell people you know what you're gonna do."

"Thanks, Sam." Dean murmurs, "I needed that…"

Indeed he did.

**…**

_Castiel looks down to see Dean asleep._

_The alpha wants to make sure that he's okay, that Dean isn't going to freak out or anything. His responsibility as his alpha is to make sure he doesn't-_

_Oh God- no._

_Castiel finds himself soften down below completely at the realization, falling back off of the bed in seconds from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Now that Dean's passed out, there's no need to worry about freaking out over the consequences._

_"Oh shit…" Castiel murmurs, realizing something._

_Did he… mate- with Dean?_

_There's no way really, because it requires a bite and all of that- and Castiel doesn't know if he did bite the omega or not through the haze. Slowly, he lifts himself over the edge of the bed, checking Dean's neck with his eyes thoroughly before realizing there's just nicks and a few hickeys._

_He slumps against bed, grateful, because even if he wants to be with Dean, he doesn't want to force him into something he may not even want._

_The alpha takes a deep breath, letting himself slide against the side of the mattress to sit on the floor, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart._

**…**

Cas comes over an hour later after Dean's run-in with Sammy.

The omega is still a little strung out from the whole thing, and it's evident even to him as Cas joins him in his bedroom.

"Did something happen?"

Dean sighs, leaning his back against the wall as he sits on his bed, "Sam found my tests in the trash can before you came over…"

Immediately, Cas is beside him, "Is everything okay-"

"Yeah, Cas, it's fine…" Dean doesn't meet his eyes, "It was just a little stressful is all… He's not mad either- just surprised… Scared the living hell outta me…"

"Well, as long as you're okay… Which you are, right?"

Dean gives a half smirk, "Yeah, Cas- I'm fine."

Next thing Dean knows, Cas is tilting his head up with a gentle finger, those blue eyes looking into his own, "I want you to know that if things do go wrong, or you feel like they are, that I'm always here… Whether it be a shoulder you need or some reassuring words- I'll be here for you…" Cas sets a tentative palm over Dean's abdomen, "and for them."

Suddenly, Dean is crying again, and he doesn't know why. Is it from earlier? Is it from Cas' words? Is it from the fact he accidentally stubbed his toe this morning? He doesn't know, but either way, Cas is on it in seconds.

He sets himself on the bed, and Dean immediately crawls onto his lap, legs draping over his alpha's hip bones as Cas kisses him chastely all over his lips and cheeks. He brushes away the tears and lets Dean try to breathe as he silently sobs above him.

"Are you sad?" Cas asks between the pecks of his lips, eyes concerned as Dean shakes his head.

"I don't know- I think it's the hormones getting to me… I can't- I don't-" Dean gives a shaky exhale, finding Cas' hands running up and down his sides in a comforting manner, "I don't fuckin' know why I'm cryin', Cas…"

Cas moves his mouth to Dean's jaw, giving the skin licks and comforting nuzzles, "I told you-" he pulls Dean in a few inches closer, "I'm here. For both of you."

Dean nods as more tears slip out, the omega biting his lips, and he wraps his fingers tightly onto Cas' arms. The alpha makes no complaint towards the pressure on his flesh, but instead allows Dean to do whatever as long as he feels okay.

"Cas-" Dean manages, lungs still trying to function, heart still trying to regulate, "need you…"

"Need me how?"

Dean gives another sob, "_Fuck-_ in every damn way, Cas. I want you here, I want you there- I want you to be with me wherever I go." the omega grabs Cas' hand, setting it on his already slightly rounded stomach, "I want you to be here when they're born, and after. I want you when they leave for their first day of school and when they come back for summer- and when they finish high school to start college. I want you then- and I want you now…" Dean shudders against his alpha, finding his skin heating and his heart thudding in his chest like a drum of anxiety- "I want all of you…"

"All of me?"

"Every single fucking inch…" Dean murmurs.

"All of my time?" Cas bleats.

"Every single damn second…"

The alpha seems to start rocking his hips against Dean, "All of my existence?"

Dean nods, setting his forehead against Cas' as his eyelids flutter closed from the confessions and the steady friction Cas is giving him with his hips, "Every single breath and heartbeat now until the last…"

The alpha purrs now, his hands lowering themselves to Dean's hips, gripping tightly to the bone as Dean rocks back against him. Thankfully, the door to Dean's room is locked and shut- so they are not worried about an unintended intruder as Cas chases Dean's lips feverishly with his own.

"Cas…" Dean breathes out.

Dean feels Cas push up against him with his hips, the omega feeling a whine rise in the back of his throat as his alpha ruts up against him. The friction is great to the omega, his teeth biting onto his bottom lip to keep his noises down as Cas groans wantonly.

Dean wants his jeans to be out of the way, for Cas to be able to take him right there in his room right now- but he knows that they can't. Not when he's expecting and Bobby and Ellen are downstairs. Cas seems to acknowledge this too, as his hips slow down and his lips move back from where they were only a few centimeters from Dean's.

"We can't…" Dean murmurs, their foreheads still together as Cas slowly rocks into him.

"I know…" Cas breathes out, his pheromones wafting strongly around Dean and causing a small moan to slip out from the omega, "But I _really_ wish we could…"

Dean feels fingers slip past the hem of his jeans slightly, lingering there slightly as Dean blurts, "I don't know how much longer these will fit me…"

"Probably around two more weeks…" Cas murmurs, their faces still close, "Then you'll have to go to maternity clothing…"

Dean chuckles, "I'm going to look like a turn off, aren't? … Wearing_ spandex_ and stuff…"

"You could turn me on even if you were in that ridiculous Juliet costume again…" Cas kisses Dean, teeth dragging over the omega's bottom lip as he sets their foreheads back together, breathing out, "Your lips looked fantastic in red…"

"Thanks..." Dean smiles softly, feeling Cas' fingers rubs circles into his skin, "I think I remembered that you were blushing when we had to act out the kissing scenes…"

Cas snorts a puff of air as a laugh, the sexual tension still hanging heavily in the air as Cas' fingers dip a little lower- just an inch- but still progress, "That's because I wanted to kiss you for real, and acting it out was just a little too close to reality…"

"Then how about you make up for it now? …" Dean teases, wiggling his hips slightly over Cas', the alpha holding back a deep-throated moan, "How about you show me how much you wanted to taste my lips against your own-"

That's all Dean can say before Cas maneuvers him to where his back is on the mattress. Dean doesn't know how the alpha managed to get him on his spine so quickly without hurting him, and he raises a brow as Cas stares at him.

It's like that moment in the back seat of Cas' car- that one that already seemed so long ago- with the rain droplets on the roof and the steam fogging the windows. Except now the setting has changed. Instead of a car seat, it's Dean's bed inside of his house, and they're surrounded by Metallica and Led Zeppelin posters. Yet, the intimacy and heat remain.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do to you since we met, Dean…" Cas murmurs, his arms braced on the sheets pooled near Dean's head, his eyelids shut, "You don't know how much I've had to fake- how much I've had to hide because I was so afraid I'd ruin things with you before what I wanted started- like I was hoping for something more when I knew I couldn't have it…" Dean blinks, Cas' scent slightly souring, "But most of all- you don't know how much I love you now that you're mine."

The alpha slides a few inches down, his hips now on top of Dean's, and he brings his lips to the omega's. It's a slow kiss, one where Dean lets Cas take the lead, and the alpha licks and pulls as he pleases. Dean's hands come up to Cas' chest, slinking over the fabric to wrap around his neck to pull him down further.

"Dean…" Cas moves down to the omega's neck, licking stripes up all and down the skin.

The omega's spine arches upwards, head thrown back as his fingers spread out through the alpha's raven hair. Cas rolls himself on Dean, the omega's grip tightening at the sensation as Cas growls softly into his neck.

It's a perfect moment, until someone knocks on the door.

**…**

_Dean wakes up to find Cas dressed and sitting in a chair, off to the side._

_"C-Cas? …" he asks drowsily._

_"Yes, Dean?" Cas stands up, "Is something wrong?"_

_Dean shakes his head, "No, there's nothing wrong, Cas. I'm fine…"_

_The omega sits up, running a hand through his hair to help wake himself up. The party has died down a bit now that people started to leave. It's around midnight, and Dean nearly has a heart attack as he sees the time on the clock beside the bed._

_"Shit, Cas- I gotta go-"_

_"I understand, Dean." the alpha says, almost impassively, "Do you have a way of getting home?"_

_Dean nods, jumping off the bed to rush into his jeans, "Yeah, I'm gonna spend the night at Jo's before I head back to my place. I know a bad idea when there is one."_

_Cas chuckles lightly at the comment, tossing Dean his shirt, "Well, I hope you can get there in one piece. Lord knows the people outside that door are about as sober as a first timer at an AA meeting."_

_"Don't I know it." Dean tugs his shirt over his head and yanks it downwards, "Thanks, Cas- for all of this…" Dean pauses, breathing out now that he's fully clothed, "I mean it."_

_"It's alright, Dean." Cas shrugs, looking away, "I was just helping you out, is all."_

_Dean nods, "Yeah… that's it…"_

_Cas and Dean quiet at the words, Dean turning and leaving before Cas can say anything else._

**…**

Dean's been embarrassed a few times in his life.

These were one of those limited times.

Bobby's eyebrow raises at the smell of the room, and the fact that Dean's shirt is ruffled up at the hem and Cas' hair is all disheveled- well, more so than it usually is. He clears his throat, Dean crossing his arms and blushing furiously as he stares at the floorboards like his life depends on it.

Even though it's obvious Bobby noticed what they had been doing- or trying to do- he says nothing of it.

"Ellen and I just wanted to let you knuckleheads know that we're gonna be throwin' you a baby shower in a month or two, that fine? It can be a private one if you want it to be."

"Yeah, sure… That's fine…" Dean mumbles, "I think I would like a private one better… the games at them have always made me feel… off…"

Bobby nods, "Yeah- I don't think I'd like people takin' tape to my stomach to see how round I am either. I'll tell Ellen that you're up to it. If there's anythin' else you need to know, just ask."

Dean doesn't say anything, and Cas speaks up, "Thank you, Mr. Singer. We greatly appreciate it."

Bobby snorts a laugh, "Call me, Bobby, kid. Lord knows you're too formal sometimes."

"Okay… Bobby Thank you and Ellen for putting this together for us.."

The older man nods, then shuts the door and leaves.

Dean is still staring at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed that his room smells like sex- and Cas notices his discomfort.

"Dean?"

The omega looks up, "M'fine, Cas… that was just awkward."

The alpha nods, coming over and kissing Dean's forehead, "It's alright. I don't think Bobby will say anything or punish you for it. Sex should be expected at this point, considering the pregnancy hormones will cause you to be hor-"

"That's all you have to say, Cas…" Dean shushes him with a finger, "I'm not looking forward to my body doin' all sorts of strange stuff 'cause it's formin' someone…"

The alpha grins, "I suppose it is natural to feel a little out of your depth."

"I'm in like- the middle of the ocean floating around, then."

Cas just pulls Dean closer, setting his chin on top of Dean's head, "Then how about we just drift together?"

"I'd like that…" Dean whispers with a smile, and carefully guides them back to his bed.

**…**

_Dean blinks open his eyes to find that he's at Jo's house._

_Internally, he panics- breathing hard and heartbeat quick- as he jolts upright off of the unfamiliar sofa. Jo is stirring some creamer into a coffee mug, and hands it over to Dean._

_"I thought you'd need this after last night."_

_"I don't even remember last night, Jo…" Dean murmurs, grateful that there's a drink with caffeine in between his fingertips, his head pounds, "What in the fuck did we do? …"_

_She shrugs, sitting on the arm of her furniture, "We went to a Novak party, of course. Ash got high, Benny got drunk, I was just there sipping on a margarita- you however, my friend- I don't know what you did after we left you with Cas."_

_"Cas?" Dean tilts his head, "Who's that?"_

_Jo shrugs, "Someone you met at the party, I think? I dunno, it's kind of a blur now, but that's alright."_

_Dean doesn't think it is._

_He grabs his things after a well deserved shower, and heads home. Thankfully Bobby and Ellen don't seem too worried about him as he returns, clueless as to what happened in the past few hours alone._

_The omega is just glad he was able to walk away from this unscathed._

**…**

"Cas…" Dean murmurs against the alpha's chest, stirring from his nap.

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean snuggles further into him, "I just wanted to let you know you're warm…"

Castiel chuckles, "Thank you, Dean. I'm glad you find my body temperature to be pleasing to you."

"It's 'cause I'm cold…" the omega complains, "Besides- I don't know how much longer I can cuddle with you like this before little Dean-Cas here gets in the way…" Dean pats his stomach lightly.

"Dean-Cas?" the alpha echoes.

Dean grins into Castiel's shirt, managing to get an inch closer, "It's out names together, idiot. I thought it would be a good title for it."

There's a pause from Castiel, "Then why didn't you choose Cean or Destiel? They are actually combinations of our names, not hyphenated versions."

"Cas…" Dean sits up now, "Don't question my logic."

"Alright…" Castiel steals a quick kiss, "I won't… After all, I do question it."

That earns him a playful punch in the arm from Dean, and he can't do anything but laugh at it all.

**…**

_Castiel notices that Dean doesn't talk to him anymore._

_They pass in the hallways sometimes, and his face never changes- his eyes never linger or drift over to the alpha. It's like Dean's avoiding him on purpose, or ignoring his existence entirely if they're in the same space._

_Castiel thinks that maybe that one night was enough, that maybe it pushed Dean out of his comfort zone, and he realized he wasn't too ready to leave it yet. It was like Dean was an over-confident hatchling that came too close to falling from its nest because it believed that it could just simply fly without trying to flap its wings._

_Foolish; irresponsible._

_He remembers how much Dean guilted himself for putting his family through hell when his partying caught up to him a while back, how he had mentioned those words. Even after their touching and exploring, the alpha can recall Dean becoming frightened towards the possibilities that were now plausible because what they had done._

_The consequences; the whiplash._

_Castiel figures that maybe those things scared Dean off, and now that he saw the truth behind Castiel's glances and reactions, that maybe it was best to leave the ship before it sank._

_With a sad finality, Castiel decides to keep his distance._

**…**

_There's something wrong._

_Dean knew something was up when his last heat hit. He knew that suppressors only helped pull back some of the symptoms of a heat, and that it still required him to be hidden away in his room for a few days, but this isn't supposed to happen. It's his third heat since he woke up in the hospital with barely any memory, and he can't deny it anymore that something is amiss._

_His second heat had been short and a little too weird for Dean. Instead of craving a knot like usual, he craved things like chocolate and cake. It was less sexual than before- and any dreams he had while he was in it involved having or expecting pups. It made the omega a little suspicious._

_Now that his third heat was late and not showing any signs of coming, Dean had no choice but to man up and head into the pharmacy._

_He goes into the aisles he never thought of visiting until he was older- until he was mated- and grabbed three tests. He would place them inside of his jacket, but he knows that he would become an even bigger target for staring. Why is that?_

_Well- it's a little bit of a sight to see- a teenage male-omega buying pregnancy tests at some weird Spanish Walgreen's store. It could be like some horrible bar joke you say when your piss poor drunk._

_However, he holds his head high at the checkout, and leaves holding the plastic bag close to his person._

_The omega knows that whatever shows up on these little sticks of truth will change his life forever- for better or for worse- Dean won't know until the results are in._

_He just hopes they're positive ones._


	7. To Make a Home of Our Own

****Author's Note: _**

**I finally updated!**

**Sorry for the wait- I had EOC's and my brain was practically fried on this.**

**I apologize. Ah well, though. I updated, so I guess that's all that matters.**

**We have the baby shower in this, and a little time progression- because seriously- I'm not one for writing REALLY lengthy fics about mpreg, so, I'm not rushing it- but I'm not drawing it out, either.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"_Surprise!"_

Dean nearly faints at the doorway as the lights fly on- Bobby, Ellen, and Sammy popping out of nowhere and screaming.

"You fuckers!" he laughs, holding his slightly- rounded stomach out of instinct.

Cas comes into the room behind Dean, grinning, "I think he meant to say that he's glad to be here."

Dean rolls his eyes at the alpha, "Sure I did."

Sammy just strolls up, handing Dean a gift- "I didn't know what gender the baby was going to be, so… I rolled with it."

Dean looks down to find an awesome Star Wars and Metallica shirts in several different styles and sizes, and his mouth drops open, "Shit- Sammy, this is awesome!"

"Not as good as what we got!" Ellen coos, and Dean and Cas now getting bombarded with bag after bag of things- "We did a little snooping, and thankfully there was a baby store that was going out of business off of the highway. Bobby and I practically took anything they had left."

"I guess Cas and I are going to need it all eventually…" the omega feels a little overwhelmed by the amount of baggage they've given him.

"Damn right you do." Ellen cups Dean's jaw with a gentle hand, giving her all-knowing smirk, "You're gonna be fine, honey."

Dean nods, biting his bottom lip and murmuring, "I hope I will be…"

Sammy gives the omega a lopsided grin, "Dean, when have you ever been bad at taking care of me?"

Dean shakes his head, "I nearly fed you worms once-"

"You _what?!"_

"I wouldn't label myself the best example of parenting." Dean finishes.

They all just gawk at Dean for a moment before the omega just ends up laughing.

"You guys are so naive."

They all give him looks, and Sammy even goes as far as fake punching him in the arm. Dean calls him an asshat, but then ruffles his long hair with a chuckle before going off to get a piece of cake. He doesn't know what it is with this child- but- fuck it makes him hungry. His plate is full with snacks and food when Cas walks over, raising a brow at the heaping pile that's threatening to bend or break the plastic plate.

"I think there is even a limit on portions for pregnant omegas…" Cas looks at Dean, his eyebrow still raised in a judgmental way.

"Hey- when you're carryin' a kid, I'd like to see you try and not eat. Besides, I throw up if I don't, and I'm tired of that shit already…" Dean pokes his fork around the cake, suddenly self-conscious about his selections and their amounts.

Cas chuckles, shaking his head, "I know, Dean, which is why I'm not stopping you. I'm only suggesting that eating slow and not too much would help, because then you'll end up making yourself sick anyways. Your attempts would be futile then, wouldn't they?"

"I just-" Dean sighs, sitting down slowly, carefully- his belly already starting to strain his shirt and his position at an angle to cope with it- "I don't know what it is… I never even ate this much before… Can pregnancies cause food addictions?"

The alpha shakes his head, "No, Dean. Your body craves more food than normal because you're basically nursing a fetus right now. You're forming a new being-"

"You could have stopped with fetus… but I get it…" Dean cringes involuntarily.

Cas smiles, something brilliant and lovely in all sorts of ways, and Dean can't help but return the favor, "Then you shouldn't be upset about it anymore. Your body's going to change, no doubt about it, and that is just how it is. It's perfectly normal to gain a few pounds during pregnancy."

Dean shrugs, patting his stomach that's beginning to look like a gut already- shit, he's only four months, Jesus- "I know, I'm not sayin' I don't, just… Fuck, Cas. Don't you think this is a little irregular? Most omegas- males, even- don't even begin showing until the fifth or sixth month. I'm barely at the four mark and already you can see it… I have a_ beer gut…_"

"First off, you do not drink beer and you are pregnant, therefore your label is invalid." Cas comes over to Dean's lap, crouching down and cupping his face gently, "Secondly, every pregnancy is different. You can't look at all of the 'expectations' listed in some book or pamphlet at the doctors office because not all of them are identical. As long as the doctors say you and the baby are healthy, then I have no issues with any of this."

"But I'm becoming a blimp…" Dean murmurs, his eyes already wet with unformed- but getting to the opposite quickly- tears, "How can you love a damn blimp, Cas? …"

"Fairly easily, if it is Dean Winchester."

Dean smiles, shaking his head, "You ass- you're supposed to disagree with me."

"I thought if I said you weren't that you would get mad anyway. It's quite a paradox."

"You and your English terms…" Dean mutters, giving Cas' head a quick peck, "I don't know why I decided to love a fucking textbook…"

Cas smiles, "So a blimp and a textbook fell in love. Huh-"

Dean gives him a playful hit on the arm, "You can stop right there, bubba. Pregnant or not, I am_ still_ dangerous."

"I'm shaking in my slippers."

"_Oh my god-"_ Dean looks down and sees Cas' generic blue night footwear, "you actually wore those to this? I thought we agreed on something else comfortable…"

Cas gives him his judgmental eyebrow again and lifts Dean's foot, the Vader slippers evident as they come into view, "You're a hypocrite."

Dean rolls his eyes, "I'm pregnant. My feet get sore sometimes…"

"And I'm the only one who can carry things over twenty-five pounds." Cas stands up, slightly towering over Dean since he's sitting down almost horizontally in the chair, splayed out like he's on a bed instead, "So I get to wear them for comfort as well."

"You guys are like- already married." Sammy walks in, a weird look of entertained disgust on his face, "Mazel Tov."

Dean grimaces, "Sammy, _no._"

The soon-to-be-alpha just rolls his eyes playfully and exits with some fruit punch, and Dean sighs.

"Something wrong, Dean?" Cas asks, looking slightly concerned, "You're not in pain or anything-"

"No, Cas. I'm peachy…" Dean shifts on the chair, "I'm just nervous about telling them, is all."

Cas gives a soft, warm grin, and if Dean could, he'd wrap himself up in it- "It's rational to be nervous, I suppose. We are taking a big step forward with our lives together.

Dean bites his lip, worrying at the flesh for a moment, "Yeah, but- don't you think we're jumpin' into this a little early? Like- don't most people wait a little bit or somethin'?"

"We're not most people, and even then, I don't think they do." Cas sits down in a chair opposite of the omega, "Besides, we're not doing anything too bad. We're just-"

"Don't say it out loud-" Dean blurts, feeling his cheeks flush in fear, "they'll hear us and then what? You wanna deal with that kind of thing? The- 'I had to overhear you guys to know' bullshit?"

Cas tilts his head, "I suppose I don't…" he murmurs.

Before Dean can say anything else, Cas reaches over and steals part of his sandwich away, "You bastard! Never steal a man's food- _especially_ if he's pregnant!"

"Remember our deal, Dean? I get half, you get half." he takes a bite of the food, chewing- his cheeks pop out and Dean can't help but smirk at how ridiculous he looks, "S'only fur."

"_Fair_ my ass!" Dean bats his hand away from the plate of food as it tries to sneak more away, "Food was not part of that promise, and you know it!"

"Married…" Bobby murmurs as he enters, stealing a cupcake off of Dean's plate.

"_Hey!"_

Bobby starts walking away, Cas chuckling, "I raised you- I can take your cupcake if I want."

"The table of food is out there!" Dean whines, feeling like he's about to have a temper tantrum like a three-year-old, "Why did you have to take _mine!?"_

"Yours was the only vanilla." Bobby answers simply, taking a bite as he begins to exit through the doorway, "I don't like chocolate all that much…"

Dean pouts in his seat, "You are all_ terrible_ people…"

Cas just laughs at him as Bobby gives Dean a thumbs up.

**…**

It's a little later on in the baby shower when Dean decides that it's time.

They've all eaten, gifts had been exchanged, Dean kissed Cas a couple of times- yeah, it was about time for Dean to tell his family what was happening.

"Hey, guys?" Dean stands as Bobby and Ellen rest on the couch, his glance finding that Sammy was sprawled out on the floor eating some cake, "Cas and I have an announcement…"

Sammy looks shocked, "Oh my God- _you're pregnant-"_

"No, you asshat." Dean gives him a look while Bobby and Ellen chuckle, "It's something you all don't know yet."

Cas stands up to be beside Dean, his presence reassuring the omega, Dean's family watches them like hawks- "Dean and I are leaving."

"_Leaving!?_ What do you mean-"

"This better _not_ be a joke-"

"I _just_ got you as part of my family-"

Dean holds up a hand, silencing everyone as he takes a deep breath, "Look, Cas and I decided that since we got a little one on the way, that it would be best to buy ourselves a place before it came out screamin' and wakin' everyone up at night… I'm just going to come out straight and tell you guys- I'm moving in with Cas into our new place… this week."

Sammy furrows his brow in slight irritation, "That would've been nice to know _sooner…_"

"I'm sorry." Dean apologizes, biting his lip, "I- I was nervous about tellin' you guys because I didn't know how you'd all take it…"

Suddenly, all the hostility in the room is gone- and Dean figures that his pheromones are probably not helping with hostile emotions. With considering how nervous and scared he is, it's not that hard of an assumption. Without thinking, his hand drops to his stomach, already finding Cas' palm present on top of the fabric covered flesh.

"Cas and I are makin' a lot of tough decisions at the moment, so I'm sorry if somethin' goes wrong or we mess up along the way… We're new to this, and we're human- we're gonna make mistakes…"

"We didn't say that you weren't." Bobby says quietly, "We would just like to have known beforehand, is all…"

Ellen looks a little sad, "How far away are you gonna be?"

"We're gonna be down the Turnpike in Kansas City."

"Oh…" she says relatively calmly, "That's not as bad as I thought it was going to be…"

Dean smirks, "We did think about moving to Antarctica."

Ellen glares at him.

"Actually, it was Illinois."

Dean shakes his head, "Nope… the final frontier… We were gonna raise little Destiel here on wild berries and deer meat. Can't you imagine? Bear fur onesies?"

He just gets weird looks, and suddenly, he doesn't feel so bad anymore- so Dean just laughs.

"Like I said-_ naive._"

**…**

Dean packs up Cas' car with a few of his things, getting some of the light bags in the trunk as Bobby and Ellen watch from a distance. Sammy is in the window of his room, watching on with a solemn curiosity.

"You know, I thought it'd be easier…" Dean murmurs, finding Cas still somewhere around him, "I thought it would be so simple to just pack up this trunk and leave…"

"Separating yourself from people you have grown up with and lived with for so long should have an impact, it's normal, Dean. It's also normal for someone to go out on their own sometime in their life."

Dean shakes his head, "Yeah, but… this is different…"

"How so?" Cas is serious- like he rarely isn't- "A baby bird has to learn how to fly before it can leave its nest. How is it not similar?"

"Because I'm not a damn_ bird,_ Cas…" Dean hisses lowly, finding his sadness sweep over him and his good vibe, "I'm leavin' the only family I've ever had… They're the only people who've ever cared…"

Cas comes up behind him, gently turning Dean so they can face one another, "That's not true… I care- your friends care… There is more to life than your blood, Dean. Leaving is something you eventually have to do." Cas sets his palm down on Dean's abdomen, caressing the slight bump, "Besides, we have our own baby bird on its way… and it needs its own nest…"

Dean bites his lip, a few tears sliding down his cheeks, "C-Can I say goodbye? …"

"Of course… I'll be here when you need me."

Dean gives Cas a chaste peck on the lips, whispering in his ear that he'll be back in a moment, and slowly paces his way up the gravel driveway. Cicadas hum, and rocks crunch underneath his shoes. He knows that the trio is watching him closely, wondering why he's coming back. As the omega reaches the porch, Sammy appears through the door with his face drawn in an expression of confusion.

"I…" Dean doesn't look up from the ground to meet their eyes, "I wanted to say goodbye…"

One tear manages to hit the porch, and after that, arms wrap around Dean tightly.

The omega doesn't have to hear it, but he knows that they all wanted the same thing.

**…**

"We're just about an hour away, Dean." Cas says calmly, turning off of the Kansas Turnpike, "They won't be too far away…"

"I know, but-" Dean shakes his head, staring down at his baby gut and rubbing it to ease some of his worry away, "it doesn't make me feel any better…"

Cas gives the omega a warm smile, and Dean feels a little better, "Look on the bright side, Dean- we won't have any interruptions or intruders." the alpha wiggles his eyebrows.

"Kinky bastard."

Cas shrugs like the title or label is nothing, "Give me the opportunity, and of course I will be."

Dean just rolls his eyes, trying to focus on preparing himself for the move.

"You know…" Cas murmurs, a mischievous smile appearing on his face, "I heard that pregnancy gives an omega a strong libido-"

"You _are_ a kinky bastard!" Dean gapes at the alpha.

Cas only chuckles, returning his focus on driving them to their new home.

**…**

It was a couple of hours worth of work- well, for Dean at least.

Cas refused to let him carry things in, so Dean decided he'd start unboxing. Turns out, he and Cas don't own all that much, so soon Dean is left sitting on their new couch (delivered early because Cas can be an impatient bastard if he wants to be) doing nothing. The omega relaxes as Cas moves some of the bigger, heavier things around, one of his hands resting on top of his baby bump as he starts to drift off into sleep. For a few minutes, Dean just leaves his eyelids closed in exhaustion.

"Dean, wake up…" Cas murmurs, brushing his cheek, and Dean's eyes flutter open to come face to face with electric blue, "If you want to sleep, I suggest using the bed."

Dean rolls his eyes as best as he can manage for nearly passing out a few seconds ago, and lazily pulls Cas in for a kiss, "I wanna watch you work…" the omega mumbled groggily.

Cas raises his brow, judging Dean again- dammit- "Is this your kink?"

"I dunno…" slowly, Cas begins to straddle Dean, inch by inch, "Never got the chance or time to figure 'em out…"

"So you never… found out what you liked?" the alpha whispers, pupils widening with interest, darkening his gaze.

Dean shakes his head, still tired as a buzz begins to form underneath his skin, "No… I haven't… Why?"

Cas gets this smirk on him- much like the one he uses when he has quite an adult idea- "Maybe I can help you… figure them out?"

"Suppose…" Dean murmurs, "But remember- no full on sex, okay? … I wanna… I wanna wait till after they're born…" Dean sets a hand on his bump, rubbing it slightly, "Just in case- so we don't hurt them…"

"Want nothing bad to happen to Destiel, do we?" Cas chuckles.

"Of course not!" Dean flushes red, cheeks burning, "I just- I don't wanna explain to the doc that I have concerns because we did somethin' to 'em 'cause we banged each other too hard."

Cas rolls his eyes, his fingers beginning to roam around Dean's body, "Won't that be an awkward checkup."

Dean sighs in exasperation, "You're tellin' me… If our kid is going to hate us- I don't want it to be because we disfigured him because of your penis or knot."

"Thank you for the image, Dean…" Cas gives him a look of disapproval.

"Exactly- it's bad enough with just sayin' it."

Cas rolls his eyes, "Dean, we can still have sex that way- if you want to- without hurting our child."

The omega wiggles slightly underneath Cas, his shirt riding up a few centimeters from the action, and Cas' gaze engulfs the newly exposed skin as though God had blessed it- "I know, but… I want it to be _special…_ Just- just you and me, okay? No baby- no family… Just us…"

"Like how we started this? …" Cas murmurs, his hand already teasing Dean's hip at the hem of his jeans, "Just us? …"

"Mhmm." Dean softly replies, and Cas looks up with some twinkle in his eye that'll put a star to shame.

Just like that, Cas is kissing him.

It's slow, sweet, and with Dean still being exhausted, he's practically limp and pliable underneath Cas' mouth. The alpha softly growls, cupping Dean's hip for a moment to assert himself as dominant- and Dean moans beneath him as heat spreads up his skin- from his waist outwards- similar to a rock hitting water with ripples as the aftershocks.

"You're_ mine,_ Dean Winchester…" Cas quietly hisses, but there is an edge to his voice- something restrained- "You'll always be mine…"

Dean notices the affection seeping into Cas' voice, something he's realized happens when Dean is not in heat and things are getting sexual. Instead of heavy words with nothing but erotic meaning, Cas gives him sweet promises and confessions by puffs in his ear.

"I know…" Dean whispers back, and he finds the one hand that Cas is using- the other bracing himself on the couch- comes to slightly drag Dean's jeans down his skin.

The air in their new home is slightly cool against Dean's exposed skin, causing goosebumps to rise and prickle his flesh, Cas dragging a thumb gently down the ridges and bumps to soothe them away. The alpha kisses Dean gently again, lips tenderly pressing against Dean's. The omega, however, doesn't have much time to enjoy the simple sensation before Cas removes his mouth.

"I'm just going to use my fingers…" he murmurs, pulling down Dean's boxers, "Is that okay?"

Dean only manages a weak nod, and his exhaustion is still apparent- but it hinders nothing.

Dean throws his head back against the cushion slowly as Cas inserts a single digit below, earning a low moan from the omega as his body reacts. The alpha slightly growls at the smell of arousal Dean is producing, and he begins to slowly work down below. Dean opens his mouth to pant weakly, working himself up and down on Cas' finger as best as he can without passing out, and the whole time Cas peppers his legs with kisses.

Cas deems Dean ready, adding a second finger to join with the first, and Dean's pace immediately picks up.

"A-Are you gonna do anything for yourself? …" Dean murmurs, eyes drifting closed, "I don't… I don't…"

"Maybe we should finish this later…" Cas chuckles, removing his fingers and earning a whine from Dean, "You're passing out. Sleep first- sex later."

However, as Dean gets lifted up into Cas' strong arms, he can't find a reason to argue.

**…**

Sunlight drifts opaquely through the windows as Dean shifts on the mattress.

Cas is asleep, his arm around Dean's waist, resting over his belly. Dean purrs in content, snuggling up to Cas under the covers to keep this moment in his memory.

Honestly, Dean hasn't felt this good in_ years._

"Good to know you're awake…" Cas grumbles, his voice rough with sleep, and Dean stops purring out of surprise.

"Sorry, Cas- I'm not squishing you or anything, am I?"

"No…" the alpha murmurs, burying his face in Dean's neck, "I'm just sore and tired."

Dean's eyelids are heavy as he blinks, "Yeah- me too…"

Cas kisses the omega's skin lightly, "Let's sleep in then…"

Dean, of course, is out in seconds flat.

**…**

It's been a week since Cas and Dean first moved in.

Things are beginning to look like they are meant to belong there, furniture is being delivered and installed, and Dean finds some sort of domestic bliss among it. However, his mornings are slightly sour as he finds less of his clothes fitting him. It's ridiculous, honestly, the amount his bump has grown in the past few days.

"Do you think I'm getting too big too fast?" Dean asks Cas one morning, looking in the body-length mirror, "Surely omegas at this point in the term_ don't_ look like damn whales…"

Cas rolls his eyes lightly, "Dean, there is nothing wrong with your body changing, I told you this… I think you're completely fine- unless you want a doctor to check and make sure everything is okay."

Dean nods, "Yeah, that's what we should do…" Dean rubs a hand over his protruding abdomen, "Been a while since I've seen you on screen, buddy… I wonder how much you've changed since then…"

"Are you talking to Destiel?" Cas leans in through the doorway, watching the omega look down and smile towards his stomach.

"Yeah- guess I am. Problem?"

Cas smiles, "Nope… it's absolutely adorable."

"_Shut up._"

Dean throws a pillow at Cas as he laughs.

**…**

It's another week later, and Dean is at home by himself, cooking dinner as Cas gets groceries at the store.

The alpha insisted that Dean have ample snackage and food just in case, and honestly, Dean thinks it's taking its toll. Most of Dean's jeans don't fit anymore, and his shirts are a little tight and short around the waist. The omega is worried that there is more fat in his abdomen now than baby, but whenever he begins to feel the definite roundness, it does not feel squishy, but more so taught. It's strange to Dean, because he's never heard of tight belly flab before… He'll get answers soon enough, however, because his appointment with the doctor- his five month check up- is in the morning.

Cas assures him that nothing is wrong, that everything about Destiel- that's their nickname for the baby now- is okay. Dean doesn't know, because even Cas is at odds ends about the fact Dean looks another month pregnant. There's no explanation or lie Dean can really give himself that is satisfying at the moment, and he sprinkles pepper over the chicken in frustration.

The door opens, and Cas comes in holding several bags, "Oh, you're already fixing food."

"Yeah, I got a little tired of drive thru… Our wallets and waists can thank us later…"

"Dean, I told you, we won't know for sure until the morning about-"

Dean holds onto the edge of the stove, his back aching, "Yeah, I know, Cas… we'll get answers then, and I need to be patient… But _dammit-_ you even have to admit this is a lil' weird…"

Cas shrugs, beginning to take care of putting away the groceries, "It's a little abnormal from what I was expecting, yes- but then again, I have never witnessed a pregnancy firsthand before."

"You make it sound like murder…" Dean mumbles, flipping the chicken in the pan over.

"I don't understand."

Dean gives a tired smile, shaking his head, "Look- just don't worry about it, Cas. I've come to understand that most of my pop culture references don't click with you…"

Cas hands Dean an oat bar, and even with the conversation earlier about their concern over Dean's ever growing baby bump, the omega grabs onto it greedily as his stomach growls, "It's because I have not been… exposed- like you have, I suppose."

"Well, I'm making movie night a thing then… When do you want to start?"

"Would tonight be sufficient?" Cas comes up behind Dean, placing his hands on Dean's hips that are covered in old, gray sweats, "I believe that I packed your DVD case…"

Dean smiles, letting Cas kiss his neck softly, "Star Wars first… I want you to understand the shirts we have for Destiel."

The alpha chuckles, stepping away so Dean can cook, "I'll get it ready for you."

"Okay- food's almost done, anyways…" Dean takes a nibble out of his oat bar.

About thirty minutes later, the movie is playing and their food is consumed. Dean lays with his back against Cas' chest as the alpha rubs his shoulders, a blanket laying over their legs and feet to keep them warm. The omega can't help but let out a small purr as Cas rubs his aching muscles.

"I don't what it is, but I'm sore as fuck…" Dean arches his shoulders into Cas' palms, "They never told you about this kinda shit in Sex Ed."

"Maybe it's something they wanted you to find out for yourself." Cas offers.

Dean shakes his head, "Nah- they're sick bastards. Seriously… who determines a person's future with candy?"

Cas' chest rumbles with a laugh behind Dean, the sound reaching Dean's ears as hot puffs of air, "You're still upset about the Hershey thing, aren't you?"

"Well…" Dean grumbles, "Next time a little piece of chocolate decides that you die of AIDS, I won't give you any sympathy."

"Dean, I don't think that will happen-"

Dean turns, pressing a finger onto Cas' mouth, silencing him- "Shush, Cas. You'll never know… There may be one lurking around… with its suspicious foil and venomous plan…"

Cas raises an eyebrow, Dean's finger still pressed to his lips.

"You're judging me."

Cas shakes his head.

"Now you're lying to me."

Cas shakes his head again.

Dean groans, letting his finger leave Cas' mouth with defeat, "Fine- speak, you goofball."

"I believe your fear of a Hershey kiss is completely irrational."

Dean glares, "Just you wait- they'll get you,_ I swear._"

Cas just rolls his eyes, kissing Dean on the lips.

They have a few good minutes of kissing, their movements growing heated. Teeth clack and fingers roam, and Dean's kind of wishing that there wasn't his belly to worry about- that he didn't have to put an ache in his neck so he could kiss Cas. However, it seems like their plans have to stop anyways, because as soon as Cas' hand goes past the hem of the omega's jeans- his stomach growls.

Dean just gives a sheepish smile while blushing furiously, heading off to the kitchen as fast as he can to get a late night snack.

**…**

"Well, Mr. Winchester, it's about time to get you under the scanner again."

Dean fidgets on the chair, his nervousness building, "Do you know why I'm so big, doc? It's six months, _not_ seven- so why do I look that way?"

The doctor gives a reassuring smile, "I have my suspicions, but until then, I need to scan around to see if there's any developments you and your mate need to be aware of."

Cas grips Dean's hand tighter as the doctor turns the machine on, its whir something constant in the room. The small screen turns on, a grainy, white video feed coming through. A weird rhythmic noise pours through, and Dean's heart flutters in his chest. The sound in the room slightly stutters, and Dean thinks he's so nervous that his heartbeat can be heard on the ultrasound.

"Hm, Mr. Winchester, can you answer a few questions?"

"Yes." Dean feels even more anxiety build up in his chest.

The doctor moves the object on Dean's stomach around, searching for something only he would know about, "Were you in heat when you are your mate had intercourse?"

Dean flushes, Cas grips his hand tighter, "Uh, y-yes… I was…"

"Did you stop taking your suppressants and birth control around that time- almost like going cold turkey?"

"I had short term memory loss, so… it was forgotten about. So, I guess I did."

The doctor nods, concluding his assumption, "Mr. Winchester, do you remember what you were told when you first got onto suppressants and birth control?"

Dean shakes his head, "No, it was years ago, and my memory… Well- it_ isn't_ the best…"

"Well, one major problem with omegas taking suppressants and birth control is that, when the medications are stopped, the body is fairly eager to get its natural processes back online. Sometimes, when an omega goes into heat just after they have stopped their medications, the heat releases more than usual because of being repressed for so long. Chances for multiple children increase dramatically, and fertility skyrockets since the body does not know when the medication will be given again. Consider it as a… fail safe, if you will. It's ensuring that its natural function can occur before it cannot again."

Dean swallows nervously, fingers twirling over each other in a dance of anxiety, "What does that mean? …"

"It means that my assumption was right, Mr. Winchester." the doctor gives them a bright smile, "You're having twins."


End file.
